Dark Embrace
by NadiaLycaon
Summary: Nariko is a healer in the Yautja world. She loves it. When she runs into a demon called Syn her life suddenly becomes a bit more tense. Random story Im not sure if it will even finish...
1. Chapter 1

(((((((This is a random story...Soooo I just started writing. I know there are TONS of spelling mistakes and crap :P Dont get mad at me! haha))))))

Syn stood on the bridge of his ship staring out across the stars. His mask not showing any emotion he may or may not be showing. He was headed towards the mothership Gar'ek, home of the yautja Clan Yspoli. His long zenomorphic tail twitched behind him.

Lia watched from behind the controlls a few feet away. Her leader had grown quiet and still. For hours he stood on the bridge staring out into space. It was unusal for him to be here. He was usually in the training room with Ti'ga. Well, that is, until Ti ended up in the infermary. Lia shuddered as his tail moved.

Unlike most yautja, Syn or Cetanu, as most refered to him as. He was taller, as tall as she was, which was close to nine feet. Had long black dreads that ended just abover his waist, and wore all black. He also had zenomorph looks to him. Long tubes jutted out along his back and he had a long zeno tail, which curled around the ground. His skin was pitch black with bright green markings.

"Lia..." he growled. Causeing the female to jump at the sudden break in silence.

"y-yes-" she cleared her throat and stood straight "yes, my lord?"

"How much longer until we be board the mothership..." he grounded out the last part, turning his head to the side, his body colied tight.

Lia glaced down at the controls and hit a button with her long talon. "Less then an hour. We should be seeing it soon."

Syn just grunted and turned, stalking out of the room, making everyone freeze in place or move quickly out of reach. There wasn't very many yautja on the ship as Syn instilled fear across the universe. He smirked, None would even speak his name. Not directly to him or near him at least.

Lia released a breath as he vanished from the room. She may have been with him the longest, but she was still scared of his temper. Standing straighter she regained her posture and walked to the bridge turning she barked a few commands and pushed a silver dreadlock away from her face that had fallen.

She was tall, lith, and fairly strong. Though she could never hunt due to her status as a Priestess. She knew how to kill, and how to fight. Her skin was white, with light blue markings like a tiger down her arms and legs. her eyes were a deep blue and her dreads where silver, with black clips. Her armor was all black, to match the rest of the clans. As she stood there she hit a few buttons and the large window magnified onto a class three clan ship. It was huge. She smiled under her mask.

Trilling she turned and barked a few more orders, before exiting the room and heading towards her room.

Nariko whimpered. She and Asteros had been training for hours. She used her blades to push herself up. Asteros waited patiently, resting her hand on her hip. Panting Nariko collapsed and closed her eyes. Her muscles screamed and her shoulder was killing her.

Asteros walked towards her and crouched. "You need more training Nariko" Nariko looked away feeling ashamed for her weakness. Then Asteros placed a hand on her shoulder. "Its because you are Ooman" Growling she tried to push herself again but collapsed.

"Nariko..." Asteros looked down at the determined Ooman and sighed. For hours they had been training. She pushed her to her limits and now she was still trying to move. She had heart, Asteros thought.

Then Nariko looked up. "The Ooman on Det'era's ship took down a alien queen... by herself." Asteros pauses, remember hearing it on the channels for days.

Asteros tilted her head up. "Yes, but unlike you shes much older, and stronger. And back on her home world she was a trained solider."

Nariko huffed looking away, her long hair falling over her shoulder. She never knew about her home world. Asteros had saved the small child from a Hard Meat.

Asteros knew that Nariko was worried her clan would abandon her for her weakness and it was something Asteros knew Kar'ok would never let happen, Nariko was a Priestess. It was only this past year that Nariko was pushing herself in warrior training. Before she was ok, able to run fast and move quickly. But now she wanted more, she wanted hand to hand combat. So Asteros took on lead of her training. The two had been close every since she was brought aboard years ago. And she looked after her.

She glanced down at Nariko, she was on her kneess, her light armor shaking slightly as she trembled. She had long dark brown hair, that she had fashioned into a bun, to try to help keep her hair out of her face. Asteros smiled, it was loose and falling down around her shoulders.

"Nariko...come on we are headed towards the Yspoli clan." Nariko looked at her nervously. "They need healers for the Chiva." At the name of that Nariko looked towards her. "Since your one of our best healers, I have requested you to be on lead." Nariko's eyes widened and she beamed.

"I am pretty good" Nariko said, making Asteros push her playfully. Asteros would have signed her up for the Chiva but she was worried about the other hunters. She had heard horror stories of Oomans going on hunting parties with them and then getting lost, or killed. Asteros shuddered at the thought of loosing Nariko. She was her friend, and as sad as it was to admit it she liked the little Ooman.

Looking down at her and stood and reached a clawed hand out to her. Nariko grabbed it and was hauled to her feet. Nariko used her weapon to steady herself and looked sheepishly up at Asteros. "Guess we got carried away..."

"No you did...like always." Asteros teased, helping her limp to the infermary.

As they were moving along towards the room she heard Kar'ok's voice. "Attention everyone, we are approching the Gar'ek, please be ready to board within the hour."

Asteros saw Nariko's excitment and chuckled. "Lets get your knee bound before you go running off." Asteros teased. Nodding she pulled herself up on the counter and rummaged through the boxes.

Syn walked down into the large cargo bay, there were a handful of hunters all there to greet his ship. But he could feel the tension in the air. They were scared of him. Behind his black mask he grinned. The leader, Dat'era walked forwards and clapped him on the shoulder, Syn returned the gesture.

"Good to see you Lord Syn." the Leader said respecfully. Syn grunted.

"Same to you old friend."

"Old!" Dat'era barked in laughted. Syn and Dat'era had been in the same hunting party who were hit by Oomans. Syn had been badly injured, trying to get the other to saftey he was taken and experimented on. His tail twitched. "Are you ready to show these pups how to be warriors?" Dat'era said. Syn just grunted.

Glancing around he saw the nervous looks from the hunters who stood around. "If they stay alive long enough"

He and Dat'era were leading the Chiva, something Syn wasn't use to doing. He had been a lone hunter for so many years and eventually he started to recruit hunters who seemed fit to hunt along side him. He recruited only a few, who all showed promise. Lia was one of them. She had been by his side longer then any others before she took a Life Mate. He had to have been an amazing fighter, to win Lias affection.

Female's normally don't take Life Mates. They never stay with one male for more then needed to procreate. He offered Ix a position. And found out he was a skilled hunter. One of his best over the years. For that Lia had changed her position on the ship as huntress, and trainer to Priestess. A healer. He didn't mind.

He noticed Dat'era look towards another ship, which was in the process of docking. And turned to Syn.

"Care to join me?" Dat'era asked.

Syn nodded and the two started towards the ship.

As the doors opened, Syn felt time slow.

Nariko stood beside Asteros. She had both knees bound, to help conceal her wounds. And was wearing her white armor. A gift from Kar'ok, it was better then the pup gear she had wore for years. She checked her stap on the side.

Asteros chuckled.

"Shush you" Nariko grumbled, tightening the strap that held her breast plate in place.

"You look fine" She reassured. Then smiled, then whispered quietly. "By the way, I head Keira will be on the ship." That snapped Narikos attention. She couldnt see her expression, due to her white mask. But hoped she was ok.

"Really?" Nariko whispered, excitment in her voice. It will be the first time she meets with another Ooman. Asteros just hopes they get along. She knew Keira was tough.

Nariko walked down and saw Dat'era and then she was frozen. Black Death stood beside him. Asteros saw Nariko suddenly freeze. She paused beside her and looked down. "Nari?"

"Its him..." Asteros looked towards the black figure, then back to Nariko. "Thats just lord Syn" She said it breathlessly, Asteros frowned.

Nariko shook her head and took a step back. Causeing the figure to move forward, as if he was stalking prey. Asteros tensed, this wasn't good. Kar'ok turned to see Syn moving towards Nariko, and fear slithered down his spin. Dat'era also was aware, but hadn't made a move. And Kar'ok wasn't about to challenge Syn.

Asteros placed herself between them. "Stop" she growled low. Nariko paused. Syn didn't stop moving. He easily pushed her aside, getting her to snarl. A couple hunters grabbed Asteros, before she launched at him. Nariko was looking towards her, paniced.

Syn grabbed Nariko around the throat. She gasped and grabbed his arms trying to take the strain off being held.

"You dare bring a Ooman onto your ship." he growled out low. Directed towards Dat'era. He ripped her mask off, seeing large blue eyes staring back at her, full of fear and panic. He turned and threw her. She yelped in pain as she hit the ground sliding across the rough surface and coming to a stop just before Dat'era.

She didn't move. Syn stalked back towards her. Kar'ok and three hunters moved to protect her. "Enough" Dat'era whispered, looking down at Nariko. Syn growled low, threatenin the hunters who stood in his way.

Syn felt rage unlike ever before. He stood his tail twitching. She turned at looked up at him, he saw the terror in her eyes, and something else. Hurt? Pain? He watched as she pushed herself up. The female walked towards her pulling her to her side and moving away from him. Dat'era growled low.

"Syn, do not make me send you and your clan away." he theathened low, in a growl. Syn was still watching the Ooman walk away, there was a slight limp on her left side and he noticed she had bandages up her legs. He snorted, weak ooman.

Nariko was shaking.

"Was that real?" She whispered.

Asteros sighed. "Yes" She sat Nariko down in the infermary checking her knee.

Nariko was pale and still shocked. "I thought he was a myth, a story that is told to pups to frighten them!" She whimpered.

Asteros grabbed her shoulders and shook her. "Nariko, he is real. He is dangerous. Please snap out of this!" She begged.

"Your right." She shook her head, and put her hands to her head, trying to clam herself.

"So its true." A feminine voice sliced through the air. Nariko jerked her head up. A Ooman stood in the door, she was flanked by four large males, all trying to see into the room. She turned and shooed them away before striding across the room. "I heard you ran into Lord Doom and Gloom." She said jokingly smiling.

Nariko was so stunned. She couldnt help it. "Your...a Oom-human."

Keira winked. "Yes I am. Name is Keira. And those are my protectors" She rolled her eyes and pointed at the gawking males. She was so different. She was tall, lean and muscular. She had yellow eyes and her hair looked coarse, pulled back in dreads. Even her skin looked abnormal.

Nariko shook her head. "Sorry, I don't mean to stare. My name is Nariko." She said with a smile. "I just, havent seen another...human." She said sheepishly.

Keira waved a hand. "Its perfectly fine. I haven't seen anyone else in years" She turned to Asteros and introduced herself, Asteros was pleasent and the two talked for a moment.

"So, I heard Syn and you...got into a little fight." Keira asked.

Nariko gasped pushing herself off the table. Suddenly realizing how small she looked compared to Keira. "I did not fight with him, he threw me!" She said, there was anger and hurt. "He said I fought with him?"

Keira looked amused, "No just what some of the clan is saying."

Her faced paled. This wouldn't end well.

Suddenly one of the males pushed his way into the room. Nariko turned and watched him move towards her. Keira growled at him low. An annoying look on her face. "Did you challenge the demon?" He asked, his eyes wide and excitment rolling around him.

Asteros growled and moved towards him and pushed him out of the room. "No! She didn't challenge him and stop asking her!" She roared. Narikos face paled and she looked away. Keira looked stunned as Asteros slammed her hand on the door panel and the doro shut. She took a moment standing there growling low, before turning back and taking a breath.

Nariko shook her head as the tall female. "Asteros has a short temper" Nariko whispered. Asteros growled low and teasingly at her.

Syn watched as the ships were being filled with supplies and weapons. All the un-blooded warriors were excited and chating as they started getting ready. Dat'era and Kar'ok were both talking a few feet away from him. They were disgusing how long they would be planning on hunting.

Syn noticed the female he had thrown walking through the door. She paused for a moment looking around. A large male came up to her from behind and wraped his arm around her waist hauling her off the ground. She squeaked and twisted around. He contiuned to walk and she was trying to escape. Syn watched confused.

Kar'ok paused and turned barking out at the male. "Dark'ken" the male turned and looked up towards the leader. "Put her down" He stopped walking and looked up towards Kar'ok. Syn watched the ooman struggle under his arm.

"Put who down?" He asked jokingly. Kar'ok sighed and leaned onto the railing.

"Dark'ken" he warned.

The warrior sighed then dropped Nariko. She yelped as she fell. Kar'ok rubbed his forehead annoyed. Nariko pulled herself to her feet and dusting herself off. She spun around and pushed Dark'ken.

"You ass!" She snarled. Straightening her armor.

Dark'ken flicked her and she swated his hand, growling. He moved as she launched for him. "Your getting faster Ooman." he teased flicking her again. Syn was confused, he glanced towards Kar'ok and saw he wasn't paying attention. He turned back and the two were chasing each other. Nariko jumped over a crate and tried cutting him off but he turned and she twisted around.

"Nariko! Dark'ken!" A voice called out. Dark'ken stopped and Nariko slammed into him. She started falling and Dark'ken grabbed her arm and pulled her up.

Kar'ok shook his head at them. "Stop acting like pups and get on the ship." Nariko turned and started to move towards the door. "Nariko!" Nariko froze and looked up at him. "Get your stuff, you're coming with us."

Syn growled low. Nariko looked towards him nervously and then quickly back towards her leader. She looked a little confused. "But..."

Kar'ok hissed at her. And she went silent, Syn saw her tense and look away.

Syn walked into the ship and headed towards the front. He heard a strange sound and paused. He turned and looked through the door and saw Nariko. She was kneeling on the counter digging through the a box. He would have laughed but didn't want to alert her of his presence. He watched her for a moment, she was making a strange sound.

She slid off the counter and walked towards a fridge, opening it.

Syn pushed the door open.

"Asteros, did you get the medical suplies I asked for?" She asked. Her voice was very calm, quiet. Syn stood for a second before she stood. Then she turned, and her face paled. She looked to the door then at him.

She backed up and he moved forwards. There was panic in her eyes. But something else. He moved closer and she backed up more. She stopped when she hit the counter. Her hands moved to her front and looked past him again.

Syn smirked behind his mask, she was going to run.

"What...are you doing?" She asked nervously.

"Why are you with them?" He asked, leaning towards her. He placed a hand on either side of her. She looked confused.

"What?" she asked frowning. He growled low. She tried to duck under his arm but he cought her and moved closer, pinning her to the counter. She struggled and he chuckled. She looked up at him. "What are you doing?" She asked.

Syn paused, he wasn't really sure. He looked down and frowned. She was standing on her toes leaning on the counter. He tilted his head, this close he could smell her and see her. She smelled of flowers, and her skin was a light cream color. He picked her up, she gasped and grasped his arms. He placed her on the counter and leaned closer.

"W-what are you doing?" She asked again, nervously, he could feel her trembling. He looked back to her eyes. They were wide and watching him. He could see the panic but there wass curiousity in her eyes.

He still didn't know. Which angered him. Anger hit him hard and he backed up away from her and turned stalking out of the room, angry with himself.

Nariko was breathing hard, her heart beat racing. She wasn't sure about what just happened. Asteros walked in a moment later and frowned at her. "Why are you sitting up on the counter?" She asked confused.

Nariko blinked and looked down. She was sitting up on the counter and her knees slightly spread. Her face flamed and she jumped down. Asteros walked towards her with a crate and Nariko helped unload it.

"You're being very quiet, Nariko." Asteros noted, sliding her gaze towards the small girl. Nairko shrugged as she loaded up the medicine cabnet. All the medicine was very potant and strong, some could even kill Nariko, while healing the yautja. "Nariko?"

Nariko turned towards her and looked away nervously. "I ran into Syn..." She said quietly.

Asteros paused. "Syn?"

Nariko nodded nervously.

"Did he hurt you?" Asteros asked.

"No, it was as if he didn't know what to say or do..." she said slowly. Frowning.

Asteros tilted her head and went back to putting stuff away.

Nariko leaned on the railing watching the hunters get ready for their Chiva. She sighed and rested her chin on the ledge. Asteros wouldn't let her go with them. She sighed and turned walking down the corridor.

"Your not going?" A voice hissed.

She froze. She turned her head and saw Syn. He was leaning against the wall leading down to the loading bay where all the Hunter's were getting ready. She felt her panic raising, but turned towards him. "I can't go." She said, feeling embarassed. She lowered her gaze and looked away.

Syn pushed himself fromt he wall and moved towards Nariko. "So what are you doing on the ship then?" He asked moving closer. She backed up hit the wall. He put a hand abover her shoulder and leaned close.

"I-I'm a priestess..." She said and looked up at him. He seemed frozen.

"A priestess?" He asked, there was confusion in his voice.

Nariko nodded. "Kar'ok asked me to be a healer on this Chiva." She looked down. "I'm not ready to be a hunter..." She said, there was a hint of hurt in his eyes.

He barked a laugh. She looked up and he saw hurt in her eyes.

"Nariko!" A voice was calling. It was Asteros. Nariko's eyes widened in panic, she looked towards the stairs and then to him. Then pushed him. "Back up!" She hissed.

Syn frowned and backed up to where he was. She turned and smiled. "What are you doing over here?" Asteros asked.

"N-nothing." Nariko said. Syn leaned against the wall and watched her. She was nervous.

"Well, we are getting ready to land." Asteros said. Nariko nodded and turned glancing at him before leaving with Asteros.

Syn walked forwards and watched them. Nariko looked back at him before disapearing around the corner.

It had been a few hours since the ship landed.

Syn was by himself. He sat in a tree leaning back and listening to the night. It was quiet. He sighed and closed his eyes for a moment before he heard a rolling growl. He leaned forwards and scaned the area.

A small hunter raced out of the bushes followed by a huge hound. The creature jumped over the hunter and roared.

Syn leaned forwards and recognized the hunter. It was Nariko. Syn's eyes went wide. The creature growled and launched at her. She spun around and avoided the claws and extended her wrist blades, crouching in a low battle pose.

Syn watched the hound circle her. She was backing away slowly. The hound raced forwards and she turned but the creature was expecting her to and caught her. Syn acted fast, he roared and jumped off the branch running towards Nariko and the hound.

The hound had his jaws around Narikos shoulder and it turned. Nairko whimpered in pain. Syn widened his pose and growled. The hound roared and dropped Nariko, and she tried to roll over whipering.

Syn turned and grabbed the hound as he ran past and embeded his wrist blades into the hounds chest. The hound wailed and collapsed. He stood and walked over to Nariko, she was on her knees and panting. Her whole body shaking. He growled and grabbed her pulling her to her feet. She cried in pain and he growled in her face.

"What are you doing?" He roared. Nariko was shaking in fear. He grabbed her mask and yanked it off. Her eyes were wide with fear, tears rolling down her cheeks. She was in pain. He growled low and looked down at her shoulder where the creature had latched on. His shoulders slumped as he say blood pooling around her feet, and her skin color going paler.

"I-I...wanted-"

"To die?" He growled low, his rumbling voice engulfing her.

She slumped forwards and Syn's grip tightened, making her yelp in pain. He saw the hurt in her eyes. "I...wanted to...hunt" She scoffed and looked at the ground like a tiny pup. He looked around aware that there were more dangers in the jungle.

Sighing in frustration he grabbed her and turned heading back towards the shifted back to the dangers. After a moment he felt her lagging behind and turned looking fown at her. Her eyes were drooping and her skin was getting paler. He stopped and picked her up. She protested weakly, he growled low in warning. She stopped and slumped against him meekly.

He hadn't been this close to anyone before. He felt her light breath on his chest and her body trembling, also the copper smell of her blood. He paused for a moment and looked down, his long tail twitching. He could leave her here, why was he bringing her back to the ship? Frustration and confusion rolling around his mind. He was getting aggitated with himself.

Nariko stopped moving, and he nudged her. Her breath was to faint. Hissing in anger he raced through the jungle and found Asteros outside the ship scanning the area. When she saw him her tresses flared in anger when her eyes landed on Nariko limp in his arms.

She growled as he walked towards her. He growled right back, something males don't do to females. It was considered rude, and disrespectful. She froze when Nariko made a whimpered sound.

"She needs medical help. You can stand and growl at me all day if you like. But its not going to save her." Syn grunted walking up the ramp and towards the medical bay. Asteros was racing behind him. Growling and snarling at him the whole time.

Nariko blinked awake. The first thing she remembered was her and Kar'ok were fighting. She asked to go out and explore and he yelled at her. Telling her to stay on the ship. Angry and upset she snuck out and was exploring, looking for new herbs. She found a interesting looking flower and was studdying it when the jungle stopped making noises.

She turned and saw a tiny little pup sitting on the ground. It was a canine with four large eyes and really long ears. It was sitting behind her watching her intently. It was to cute to pass up. Reaching into her back pack she pullled out a hunk of meat and squated down, tossing the meat to him. The baby hound scrambled back a little nervous. She winced and mouthed the word 'sorry'. The little hound then sniffed at the meat and came forwards licking the meat.

There was a low growl behind her and the baby hounds tail started wagging. Nariko froze. A large angry mother hound stood there. Her teeth bared in anger. Nariko acting on instinct racing and jumping over the baby. He ducked and chewed the meat while the mother raced after her.

Damnit! She thought as she raced throught he trees, under falling logs and through bushes. Why hadn't she listened to Kar'ok? She thought wildly as she raced through the jungle the hound of Cetanu on her heels. She turned and dove through the opening as it jumped over her spinning around and roaring at her. She dodged it and fought, remembering Asteros's lessons. But she was still not strong enough as it closed in and wrapped his massive jaws over her shoulder and clentched down.

She screamed in pain, but over the panic and fear she heard a roar then the creature droped her. Whimpering she looked up to see her savior. Syn stood across the opening his stance wide and spear in hand. His long tail whipping around. She thanked Paya and sagged to the ground as the hound ran at him. He was quick to kill the creature, embedding his claws into the back of the hound.

She watched as he kicked the hound and turn towards him, his tedrils flaring around his shoulders. He stalked towards her and pulled her up, ripping her mask off again and roaring at her. She just whimpered in defeat and looked at him in pain.

"What are you doing?" his voice roared inches from her face.

"I-I wanted-" She was trying to think of something to say, but he snarled in her face.

"Die!" He screamed, she frowned. Why did he care? Earlier today he was angry she was even in his presence. There was confusion running through her body. She was also feeling faint. Then she whispered the only thing she could think of.

"I wanted to hunt." She said slowly, and in pain. He then started pulling her, roughly. Her eyes widened as his tail whipped around, slashing through the air. Stunned she watched it in fascinated horror. Everything about him was different. His skin was a dark color, which bright green and yellow specs. And long black tubes like that of a Hard Meat jutted out of his back. Her head started to swim and she tripped.

In one fluid motion Syn sweept her up into his arms. She struggled a little paniced about this new way of travel. But Syns arms held her tightly against him as they moved faster through the trees. He was growling. Nariko suddenly rested her head against his chest and the growling seemed to pause. Nariko frowned and then he started to growl again.

She opened her mouth to ask if he always was growling. But her vision swam and she went limp in his arms.

Nariko layed there on the bed remembering it then sat up. Syn had saved her. Asteros turned and stormed over.

"What were you doing!" she roared, Nariko winced back. Asteros was angry at her. Nariko just stayed quiet. "Well?" Asteros gritted.

"I was exploring..." Nariko whispered, risking a glace at her friend. Asteros's had her arms folded over. She moved forwards in the bed. "I...I am sorry..." Nariko deflated and fell back in the bed.

Asteros grumbled and turned away heading to the counter. "Kar'ok was very upset when you were brought back all ripped up." Nariko winced and looked away ashamed. She has never disrespected her leader before.

"I feel so horrible Asteros" Nariko whispered her eyes were filling with tears. "I shouldn't have run off, I should have listened to him and stayed on the ship."

"Yes you should have Nariko." Kar'ok's voice filled the room.

Nariko pushed herself up and looked at Kar'ok, she wished she could properly thank him. Kneeling and apologizing. "Kar'ok! I-I-" tears were filling her eyes "I'm so sorry!" She whimpered. Kar'ok walked over and gently touched her cheek. There was anger in his eyes but it was covered in worry.

"I'll punish you later, Nariko." He said, then motioned her shoulder. "How is the shoulder?"

Nariko winced at the first thing he said then rotated her shoulder. It wasn't painful, but it was tight. She didn't want to look. "It feels ok. How long was I out?" She asked looking around. Asteros didn't look at her, she was still messing with something on the counter.

Kar'ok looked down and then into her eyes. "A few nights. We left the planet after the blooding was done. We are on the way to the mothership."

Gasping Nariko sat up. "That long!" She gaped. She looked down at her shoulder and the wound was just ugly bruse and scab. She turned away in disgust and held down a gag. She could handle the yautja blood and Hard Meat blood, but her own was so...alien to them, to her. When she saw it, it reminded her of how different she was. She was an alien...to them.

"Rest, your punishment is soon to come." Kar'ok patted her and looked long at her. Nariko frowned. Then felt a chill go down her spine.

"Punishment?" She said slowly. She looked towards Asteros, who was ignoring them. "What...punishment?"

"Nariko..." Kar'ok said slowly. It was as if he was trying to find the words. "...Syn rescued you...saved your life..."

Nariko felt cold, somehow she knew where this was going and started shaking her head in protest. "No...Kar'ok, please anything but that!"

"Nariko, he is a skilled killer and hunter. He is the leader of a clan. He could have left you out there to bleed to death." Kar'ok shook his head. There was some pain in his eyes. His clan raised Nariko. Taught her everything there was to being a yautja, even though she was far to kind the most they all respected her position as healer.

"But its...Syn!" She said, flailing her hands. Her terror was raising and she looked at Asteros in panic. She was still ignoring them. "Asteros! Why are you ignoring me!" Nariko growled low.

Asteros turned her dreads flying around her, and Nariko looked down shamfully. Asteros was hurting, her posture was telling her she was angry. But her eyes were pull of pain. "I tohught you were going to die."

"I'm sorry Asteros..." She whispered.

Syn stood outside the medical area. He listened to Kar'ok and Nariko talk. Heard her outrage when Kar'ok told her. He smiled behind his mask, curling his tusks up in his mask. He was leaning agaisnt the wall flicking his tail around his feet. He mentally wished it away and closed his eyes. When he opened them again he sighed when he saw his tail was still there.

After a few moments Kar'ok came out and turned spotting him. He bristled when seeing Syn leaning there, hunched over mencingly. Kar'ok growled low and moved towards him.

"Why do you want her?" He hissed, there was pain in the old leaders eyes. And hatred. But with Syn, all the yautja hated him. He was use to it. Some even dared to call badblood, but soon were laying in a poor of their own blood before his feet.

Syn wasn't even sure why he wanted her. But he risked...he paused. No, he didn't risk anything. All he did was swat away a angry hound who was protecting her young. He stood thinking it over then shrugged. Something most yautja did not do. "She seems very valuable to you...And I want to find out why."

Kar'ok hissed in anger. Syn rumbled back a hissing growl, striaghtening. "Do you challenge me...elder?" Syn questioned anger rippling through his body, the tubes on his back flexing, and his tail sliding around behind him. Kar'ok stood still, then huffed and backed away. "Thought so." He pushed past Kar'ok, and insult to most. And into the medical room.

He saw Nariko sitting there she looked so sad. She looked towards him and he saw anger. She started to struggle with the fur and he watched mildy amused. Finally she flung the furs off and pushed herself up. She was naked. But it didn't seem to bother her as she turned her back. His whole body froze.

Down her back were tons of scars and lacerations. Bites as well marred her flesh. He blinked asn she turned around and stalked towards him. Her legs were still weak from being unconscience so long and she used the wall as a suport. He growled.

Then she pushed him, as hard as she could. But it would have been more productive to try to move granet tables. He was soild and not going anywhere.

"Why are you taking me away!" She screamed punching his chest with her small fists. Syn stood pondering then grew tired of her littlle punching and grabbed her slamming her agaisnt the wall. Her breath left her so fast he worried he might have killed her.

"Because, your now mine." He grinded the words out. She was struggling with her breath and then finally looked up at him, hurt in her eyes. Asteros had moved and was standing close. Her growling was faint, and Syn slid his gaze to her tilting his head. "Be quiet child maker." Asteros snarled and advanced only to pause when his tail shifted.

Syn looked back at Nariko he was so close. He leaned forwards and inhaled. She smelled of fruit. He closed his eyes and stood there for a moment. Then frowned, why was he standing so close to her? He became angry with himself and backed off letting her go. He heard her yelp as she fell and landed on her behind.

"Have her on my ship, in my quarters." he added turning towards Asteros. She bristled and growled. "And give her some clothing, can't have a naked female wandering the ship." He glaced back. "The young males might...explore..." He said it with a purr and turned when her eyes filled with horror and her skin turned red. As he walked out he saw her out of the corner of his eyes pulling herself up and wrapping her arms around her chest.

Asteros moved the last few feet and knelt down. Nariko looked so frail sitting there whimpering.

"Nariko..." She whispered quietly. Reaching out to her. Nariko flung herself into Asteros's arms and sobbed. Something she only did twice in her life. Asteors closed her eyes and pulled her. This would be the last time she saw Nariko. After today she would be gone.

Asteros held back a cry of anger and just purred trying to soothe her. She wouldn't scare the poor girl more. A voice slid across the room. It was calm.

"Does Nariko have anything that needs transported to the ship?" The feminine voice asked. Asteros looked towards the door and saw a tall white and female standing there. Her skin was dotted with blues and purples and wore priestess garb. She walked quietly through the room and looked down at them. There was a sad look in her eyes.

Asteros pulled Nariko up in her amrs and growled low. The female grunted. "He told me you wouldn't be happy." She said. Asteros glared at her.

For a few moments they stood still. Nariko then sighed and moved back still holding her arms ove rher chest. "Its useless to get upset." Nariko said looking down, feeling her whole life crumbling at that moment. She grinded her teeth and wiped her hand across her face trying to get the tears away. Yautja didn't cry.

She sniffed and looked back to the two females. They were both staring each other down. Nariko looked down and groaned turning and slowly making her way over to her bed. Asteros turned and watched her.

"What...happened?" She heard the female ask. Asteros winced and turned back growling.

"Its ok Asteros" She heard Nariko call as she tried pulling her armor on. "I don't remember what happened, I was to young. Kar'ok won't even tell me what happened."

Nariko had her gear on and she looked down nervously. The right shoulder and through the chest had been crushed so it was a bit tight on her. She looked to Asteros and walked over looking up at her.

"I guess...this is goodbye." Nariko whispered. Tears once again threatening her. She scowled at herself. Asteros pulled her into a hug that almost crushed her lungs. Gasping she struggled then hugged the large female back.

Asteros put her down and she stumbled back, gasping. "Are you trying to kill me" Nariko teased smiling up at Asteros. She barked a laugh and then ruffled her hair.

"I will miss you little healer." She wispered.

"I'll miss you to."

Lia, as Nariko soon learned led her out of the medical bay. Nariko was still a little uneasy and used the wall as a suport incase in her legs gave out. As she moved hunters fom her clan paused and bowed to her. She would nod back and it made her heart ache.

"They seem to like you." Lia commented.

Nariko glared at her. "They are my family." She said slowly as Dark'ker passed by. He paused and turned towards her. There was anger in his eyes, and she backed up as he advanced.

Lia paused and turned as the male advanced her.

He stopped just infront of her and growled low. "I heard your leaving with Cetanu."

Nariko winced and then growled back. "It wasn't my choice..."

Lia stood back and watched a little nervous of how much anger seemed to roll off the male. He suddenly pushed her against the wall growling. She moved fowards and then saw something that made her freeze. His whole body was shaking and his eyes were full of hurt. Nariko lifted a hand to his cheek and smiled gently at him.

"Don't worry about me Dark'ken." She said slowly. Trying to calm him incase he did something stupid. Which he would probaly do anyways.

"Hes a monster..." Dark'ken hissed at her. Lia growled behind him.

Nariko watched Dark'ken turned and walk away.

Lia led her into the ship and towards his quarters. Everything was black. Nariko suddenly felt self conscience about herself. She stood all in white armor. Lia must have seen her look because she snorted and turned her head.

"You'll be getting a new armor set to match Syns." She said. Nariko growled.

"What if I didn't like black." Nariko mumbled walking.

Lia paused and turned. There was annoyance in her eyes. "Look, I don't know why Syn choose you to be his little...pet." Nariko snarled in anger, cletching hands into fists. "But he did, and if you think making his life a living hell will make him change his mind. He will enjoy every second of it because he think he lives in hell." Lia growled stalking towards her.

Nariko held her ground, and glared back at her. Lia stopped and snorted.

"Lets get this straight. I am not a pet" She snarled stepping forwards and growling. She paused thinking. Where had that come from? Before she could think more Lia back handed her. She fell and rolled a few feet. Stunned Nariko pushed herself up and turned now angry. She sized her up behind the mask. She was taller then Asteros, and probally fitter. Who cared, she was stuck here.

She ran at her and used the wall as leverage to jump off she punched Lia who easily deflected but Nariko was landing beside the female and jabbed her with her elbow. In the small hallway it was easier to attack.

Just as she brought her fist a hand wrapped around Narikos wrist, frowning she was spun around and thrown agaisnt the wall. Syn stood there, Nariko froze. He turned towards Lia slow, as if he was stalking her. She backed up and then dropped down into a bow.

"My lord, forgive me!" She pleaded.

He let go of Nariko but his tail coiled around her, she shuddered. "I told you no one touches her...no one" He growled low. Nariko instantly froze. Lia was actually shaking. Females don't fear males, yet Syn was treating her like she was a servent.

Lia looked to her left, angry. "She talked back to me, I was mearly putting it in its pla-"

Syn backed handed Lia. She flew backwards. Roaring he advanced letting go of Nariko. She slid down the wall hard and watched wide eyed. She pulled her knees up to her chest as she watched him. He stalked Lia who was pushing herself up. He grabbed her by the dreads and pulling her up. She growling in pain.

"Don't ever touch her!" He snarled into her ear. "Shes, mine." Nariko felt her blood drain from her face. What did he mean? She swallowed and looked for an exit. But she knew he would find her.

She didn't know what to do. She looked back to see Syn turning and heading towards her. Lia glared at Nariko. She looked away from the angry female and back at Syn. He stopped infront of her and stood there for a moment looking at her. She kept her eyes low, not sure what to do. With Kar'ok she could look him in the eye. But some leaders took it as a sign of disrespect. Nariko waited a few more moments before pushing herself up slowly. He was coiled tight.

Syn moved and she flinched backwards nervously. He paused and tilted his head. Then grabbed her by the arm. Nariko yelped as he grabbed her arm and pulled her forwards. He lead her down the hall and through a large room a few yautja paused and glanced towards them. Nariko was looking around looking at everything. The walls were matallic black with red sheets. And red tiles. It was very interesting. She felt a little out of place.

Syn slowed and she walked into him. He turned looking down at her. "So...sorry" She whispered, looking down and shuffling. He looked back towards a tall yautja who was advancing. Nariko subconsciencely moved closer to Syn. Syn's hand tensed around her arm, but loosened after a moment.

Nariko took this moment to look around. It was a training room. Weapons lined the wall. And it was huge. She looked around in awe.

"So whos that?" A male voice asked, making Nariko snap out of her trance. She looked towards the male and relized Syn and the new one were watching her. She paled and looked down trying to be respectful. It brought a chuckle to the male.

"She was the one I saved from the hound." Syn grunted. Nariko winced and scoffed.

"Ah I see. So she's the reason Lia is storming through the ship." He laughed.

Syn just sighed. "I suspect its nearing mating season." He ground the last part out. Nariko frowned. Most males looked forwards to it. She shuddered at the thought, having to witness it once. It was not for the faint of heart. Most males came away covered in their own blood and ended up in the medical ward. She treated some of them to. Females were not to be messed with.

"Soon" The male purred. Nariko felt his hand tighten painfull around her arm. She whimpered and used her other hand to pull on his hand. He turned and looked down at her, pulling his hand. He loosened and she stopped struggling.

He pushed past the male who looked a little surprised and walked away. "Who was that?" Nariko asked, looking back. Syn felt a twinge of jealous. And he blinked, stunned by himself.

"That was Ix. He one of my best hunters." He said.

She looked up at him. "And that angry...female." She said slowly.

"That was Lia, shes my second in command." He felt her trip, and looked back at her. Her eyes were wide. "She won't bother you."

"She wanted to kill me!" Nariko cried out. Syn turned to face her. He saw fear in her eyes but she held her ground. "And I want to get this straight. I'm not a pet." She growled.

Syn moved forwards. "And if you were?"

Nariko looked up at him, her eyes filling with anger. "I'm not a pet." She growled out.

He growled back and turned pulling her along.

When he got to a door he dragged his claw across the pannel and pushed a few buttons. The door slid open and he pulled her through. When the door was locked firmly behind them he let her go and walked into another room. She stood there looking around, The walls, ceiling and floor were black. In the far corner there was huge bed with black furs. She rolled her eyes, of course.

She decided she would explore. She walked over to one room and looked around when she moved inside the lights poped on. She gaped. In the center was a huge bath. She almost tore her clothing off and raced to it. But refained when she heard Syn walking towards her. She turned and gasped, spinning around. He had taken all his gear off but his mask, and a loin cloth. She tried to pry her eyes off but couldn't.

He paused and tilted his head. "Did you want to bath?" He asked pointing into the room. She looked a little stunned. Then looked at the bath and towards him. She turned red and looked away. Syn frowned under his mask, then walked past her.

Nariko watched him as he walked by. "What...happen-" She stopped herself.

Syn paused beside her, looking down at her.

"Sorry" Nariko mummbled.

"What happened to me?" He asked slowly. He watched he look away and nod. He turned back towards the bath. "Humans." He said.

Nariko stood there horrified. Syn had walked over to the bath. And slowly walked into it before settling down and leaning against the side. Nariko wanted to ask what exactly happened but kept her mouth shut. She peeled her armor off, so she was just wearing the wrappings around her chest and loin cloth before walking over. She hesitated before descending down the stairs.

"Why do you cover your face?" She asked quietly. Looking at him puzzeled.

Syn tilted his head then shrugged. She blinked. "Habit." he said.

She sighed and rested on her knees leaning back and closing her eyes for a moment. The water was hot and she felt her sore muscles becoming relaxed.

"What happened to your back?" Nariko blinked and straightened up. She pondered for a moment.

"If I tell you, will you take your mask off?" She asked. Syn growled and looked away. Nariko rubbed her shoulder and stretched, closing her eyes again.

"Fine, but you can't scream." He ground out. Nariko looked across the bath. "I can't stand screaming." He growled again, pulling the mask off. He paused a moment before taking it off. Nariko's held her breath. He was different from the other Yautja. His tusks were longer, and his eyes a bit larger, and red. She gulped. And his stare bored into her.

Taking a breath she looked down at the water then started. "I don't fully remember it, I was still young. Kar'ok told me he rescued me from badbloods. They beat me...until I was close to death. Then would heal me. Then start all over again." She looked away. It wasn't that it was hard for her. She just wasn't sure how to feel about it.

Syn listened he could see she wasn't sure what to think. There was a look in her eyes like she was battleing in her mind of what she should say. He clicked his mandables together and she looked over and him sheepishly. "There isn't much to say." She said sadly, "I'm not very heroic or hunter material. And they arn't badges of honor like most hunter wounds."


	2. Chapter 2

Nariko was leaning back against the bath wall on her knees looking up at the ceiling. It was covered in tiny lights that all seemed to twinkle and look like stars. It was neat, Nariko had to admit.

The walls had huge red tapestrys. With what she assumed was his mark. When she looked back to Syn he had his eyes closed and was quiet. She was angry and upset that he took her from her home. But he had been nice, or as nice as a Yautja can be.

She looked down at the water and sighed.

"What?" Syn growled.

She jerked her head up and looked at him. He was now watching her very intently with his red eyes. She turned red and looked away. "Just thinking about Asteros." She admited. "She's probally going crazy." She laughed at the thought, making Syn tilt his head at her. She stopped and looked down. Feeling silly.

He didn't say anything, just sat there. After a few moments he climbed out and looked towards her. Nariko assumed he was looking to see is she was done. She pushed herself up and swam over to the stairs. She climbed out and shook her head. Syn walked over to her and dropped a heavy fur over her shoulders. She looked up just as he turned and walked away.

He walked towards the room he had disapeared in and Nariko slowly creeped over to it. She poped her head in and gaped. His armor was laying on the floor like he had just torn it off and tossed it. On the wall were four human skulls. Nariko winced, but she knew they hunted humans. She dared to creep closer. He glanced over his shoulder as he pulled on his armor.

"I didn't see any other trophys" She said motioning the skulls. He looked towards them and growled.

Syn heard her come in and glaced at her. Nariko's eyes were locked on the skulls, something in him coiled in anger. They were the four scientists who expiermented on him. He could still see their faces looking at him, proding him. Cutting him apart. His body tensed. He heard Nariko move closer to them. She was unaware of how much rage they brought him.

He stalked towards her and grabbed her by the neck, stopping her. She gasped and struggled. "Don't touch them..." He growled through his teeth before letting her go.

She yelped as he pulled her out of the room andlet her go nearly dropping her. She narrowed her eyes on him and growled low. He paused.

"Why do you have to pull me around and push me and-" She was cut short when he turned towards her. She backed up, suddenly wishing she held her tounge. He was walking towards her now, growling.

He stood in reach of her and just stared, what was he doing? He should be looking for a planet to hunt, or heading to the home world, or battleing. Why did he bring this ooman onto his ship? For fun? To amuse himself with? He was getting frustrated again.

Nariko watched him, his fists clentching and unclentching. His long tail moving around, shivers ran through her spine watching him. He then snarled and turned, stalking back into the room. She relaxed and tried calming her breathing.

A few moments later, Syn walked out of the room and barked over his shoulder. "Get dressed."

Nariko stood staring at the skulls. One the skull was cracked and another the nose had been caved in. She glanced back to where Syn had been. She walked out the room and over to her gear she neatly placed on bed. Syn watched her pull on gear while leaning on the wall. She eyed him from under her hair.

"I need to get back on the main ship, I never blooded my hunters back on the planet. I was busy." He grunted like he had no interest in it. Her head snapped up and she practically fell off the bed as she pulling on her small sandle like shoes. Syn watched amused.

"Will I get to see my clan?" She asked hopeful. Syn shook his head, no. Narikos shoulders slumped in depression.

"I got word they already have departed." He saw her look down in sadness but she nodded. He pushed away from the wall and headed to the door. Nairko folllowed, head low.

As they walked through the ship they saw Lia, Nariko moved closer to Syn. Lia walked towards them slowly. She looked angry. But then most females came off that way. She stopped infront of them.

"Lia..." Syn growled a warning. She bowed her head.

"I apologize for my earlier outburst." She said. Nariko rolled her eyes, thanking Paya the female couldn't see her. "I should not have acted that way."

Nariko peeked out from behind Syn and saw her. "Make sure it does not happen again." Syn snarled, advancing.

"By my honor it will not." Lia said. Nariko blinked, stunned.

"Good, now come with us. I need to blood some of the younger ones" He groaned and pushed forwards. Nariko squeaked and raced to keep up Lia was striding beside him. Not paying her any attention. Nariko sighed and kept up.

Syn pointed to his side and Nariko paused wondering what he ment. Surly he wasn't telling her to come. Her gaze narrowed on him. Like a pet. Syn turned and looked towards her and pointed again with a small growl. She was suddenly aware most of the Yautja were watching. Swallowing she moved towards him and stood at his side.

Nariko then took the time to look around. There were only a few from Syn's clan getting marked. They all looked proud. She listened to Syn call them up and then watched him mark them. The sign was a half circle, opened at the bottom with the sides flaring out.

She looked towards where her clan ship use to be and sighed quietly. She glanced at Lia who was a few feet behind Syn. She glared at Nariko.

Swallowing Nariko snapped her gaze forwards, but could feel the females gaze burning into her skull. She wished she was back with Asteros. Syn turned as he dismissed the hunters, who were now blooded and turned to Lia.

"Have the ships co-ordinates set for Terah" He ground out.

Lia looked pleased, she nodded and bowed her head. "I'll see to it, my lord"

Syn then turned around and motioned Nariko to follow. Nariko stood for a moment looking at Lia, nervously.

"Nariko..." Syn's voice rumbled low, behind her. She shivered and turned looking up at him. She glanced back at Lia before walking towards him. They walked towards his ship once more. Nariko jogging every few feet to keep in stride. She watched him turn his head looking down at her, before he slowed his pace.

"Your slow." He commented, she scowled at him.

"Your to fast." She commented back. He barked a laugh and paused outside his ship. He looked down at her and saw her slowly down.

"We will be heading towards-"

"Terah." She cut off, then froze eyes wide.

Syn nodded. "Yes, its soon to be mating season." She frowned the way he said it, like it was a bother. "And my hunters wish to be on their home world for it." He sighed and turned walking up into the ship.

Nariko followed. "I thought you were feared across the universe?" She teased with a smile, he looked down at her as they walked.

"I am..." He growled slowly. He stopped and looked down at her. "Why?" He asked

Nariko shrugged amused and walked ahead then stopped, realizing she did not know the way. Turning she leaned agaisnt the wall at the T section and looked back at him. He was intimidated standing before her. Dark and evil looking. His tail swaying around behind him, and his long dreads calling around his shoulders. She paused realizing she was looking at him for the first time really looking at him.

"I just...you seem like your not excited about it." She said.

"I'm not." He growled, moving towards her.

She frowned, "Why not?"

"What female in her right mind would want my genetics?" He said, shrugging. He folded his arms and stared her down.

She frowned, then realized what he meant. And she gaped. "You mean you have no intentions of going to..." she blushed.

He moved closer, dropping his arms to his side. She felt her heart start racing again. He places a clawed hand abover her shoulder on the wall and leaned towards her. "I never said I have no intentions." He said, deeply.

She swallowed her throat suddenly dry. She felt her face flush.

Then he pushed away and turned walking down the hall. "Just that no female would take me!" He snarled.

She stood there staring after him then turned racing after him.

A few moments later she paused and bit her lip. She lost him. Cursing she turned and back tracked. But all the halls looked the same. She turned and walked into a large room. A few yautja were sitting down eating.

This must be the dinning hall, she thought turning and heading out. A clawed hand grabbed her and spun her around. She gasped. Lia was standing there.

"Where do you think you'r going, ooman." She said. Her eyes narrowed on Nariko.

"I-I lost...Syn" She said neverously, looking to the door as Lia pulled her across the room. She silently was cursing her luck.

The female laughed, it was bitter. Not like Asteros's. Nariko finally tore he gaze from the door and looked to Lia. "Syn isn't use to having someone around him." She said. Nariko narrowed her gaze on the female, suddenly nervous about being with her. She could feel the others looking at her. She glanced around and saw curiousity and anger with her.

Syn was in his room growling he stormed into the room where he started pulling his gear off. He got the chest piece off and paused. The room was silent. He turned and looked around, frowning. Where had Nariko gone?

Cursing he tossed the chest piece onto the floor and stormed out of his room. He back tracked to the dinning hall and saw Nariko sitting at a table looking nervously at Lia. Lia was entertaining a few younger newer blooded hunters. Syn's blood boiled.

He stalked across the room, taking long strides. Suddenly everyones eyes were on him. Nariko looked at him and he saw relief in her eyes. He frowned, while everyone moved from his path she sat there with her pleading eyes.

"Lia." He ground out. She looked at him nervously.

"She got lost, I didn't want her to...get injured." She spat back. Syn winced feeling guilty.

He walked around the table to Nariko and sat down heavily beside her. She squeaked and looked at him confused. "Where did you go?" He growled, pulling her across the large cushioned seat. She squeak as he touched her suddenly, not prepared for it. She was sitting tense beside the scary female one moment and the next on Syn lap. He was growling low.

She struggeled and looked up at him. His body was tense, and he was growling agian.

"Syn, your crushing me" She whispered. He loosened his grip on her and she shifted around and leanded back against his chest, his arm was still around her protectivly.

Lia had an amused look in her eye. Syn was angry with Lia, how could she just abduct Nariko and keep her in the dinning room! He was pissed but refrained from lashing out. He didn't want to replace more hunters. Behind his mask he glared at her. She should have contacted him.

Nariko could feel he was angry and she sat ready to move at any moment. It felt weird to be this close to the black death, Syn. When she was growing up on Kar'oks ship, he told stories of him to her. She swallowed and remembered listening to him intently.

Syn felt her unease, he wanted to get her away from Lia. And pulling her closer to him seemed the right idea, but its been years since he been this close to someone this long. He glanced down as she shifted and moved closer. Her back was against him. His hand was on her stomach, he splayed it and she jumped.

"What are you doing?" Nariko asked, her voice jumping. He picked her up and she yelped, stunned by his actions. She was placed on her feet. He turned and faced her.

"Follow me." He growled low. Then turned his attention to Lia. There was something that passed between them and Lia looked away worry in her eyes. Nariko frowned but her turned and pushed her she stumbled, confused she growled a warning and stormed out Syn behind her. She turned to go left and he growled behind her. In mid turn she spun around and kept going forwards.

Behind her Syn was watching her. She walked with a little bit a swag in her step, hips swinging. He watched.

When she stopped and turned he realized they had walked into the control room and she was arching an eyebrow at him. "Well?"

He paused for a moment thinking, then realized a few hunters were watching him. He regained his posture and looked back at her. "This is the control room." He said. She stalked back to him annoyed. Then slipped past him. He turned and she was waiting for him.

He led the way this time, ignoring her but making sure she was close. He didn't want to lose her again. Stopping he motioned her to come close. "Watch closely." He said, frowning she watching him punch the red glowing markings and then drag a claw across. The door slid open with a slight hiss. Then he hit another button it shut. "Now you."

She frowned, but moved closer. She hit the buttons and slid her nail across looking at the door. She turned red when it beeped loudly at her. "Again" Syn said. She glanced over her shoulder. After three times she growled and turned. He stopped her.

"Syn-"

"Again" He growled. He was getting annoyed. She wasn't doing it right. Finally the door hissed and opened. Nariko walked in and turned smiling at him. He grunted and passed her. He was heading to his armory undoing his gear as he went. Nariko watched then yawned. She blinked and rubbed her eyes.

Syn listened as she rummaged around out side the room. Then it went quiet he paused and looked out she was sitting on one of the chairs curled up and resting her head on the arm rest. She had her armor off and it the neatly piled on the table in the center of the room. He sighed and headed over to her.

"I'll go get a spare bed." She looked up nervously, then stood up stretching. He headed to the door and opened it heading down the hall towards the cargo.

Nariko sat waiting for Syn then snuck into the armory where he kept his gear. She frowned, it was on the floor. She pondered why he tossed it on the ground then turned around, not caring. The skulls were impaled on spear tips. She bit her lip, usually that was a sign of hatred, rage. Most yautja prefered to keep pristine skulls, cleaned, polished. She reached a hand out pausing, before glancing over her shoulder. Syn would be mad at her.

Swallowing she turned back and slowly backed away. The skulls seemed to burn into her mind. Why did he feel so much rage before when she looked at them? She mulled over it as she backed out of the room.

As she backed up she hit a wall, frowning she turned and gasped. It was Syn, he stood staring at her behind the mask.

He was furious, she had gone into the room he didn't want her in. He thought he made that clear earlier. She looked up panic in her eyes.

"Syn, I-I didn't mean anything...please." She was scared, of him. Nariko watched Syn's hand clentch in anger. She swallowed her mouth suddenly dry. Syn froze, she was scared, he curled his tusks up in anger, with him and her.

He growled low and placed his hand on the pannel beside the door, is shut and she paled, she was trapped now. She braced herself thinking the worse but he just growled sharply and turned striding over to the spare bed he brought in. He set it up not far away and looked back to her. She pulled herself together and moved over.

"You can sleep on this for now." And with that he left her alone in the room once more. Angry that he had startled her and scared her nearly to death she glared at the door as it hissed closed behind him. Turning she looked to each bed then made her mind. She would be damned to sleep on a tiny cramped matress.

She stalked over to his bed and pulled the heavy furs back then paused. He might get mad, and throw her...or drag her out of the bed. Which would not be good. Instead she dragged one of the furs towards the mattress and crawled into it. Soon as she was comfortable she closed her eyes and sighed.

Syn walked in and paused. Nariko was curled up wrapped in one of his favorite hides. He walked to his bed and layed down. He took in a deep breath before falling asleep.

_Syn was racing through the complex. He was disoriented. His whole body screamed in agony and he was leaving a trail of blood behind him. Growling he turned and snarled at the tail that was not part of him. His whole back was sceaming in pain._

_ He stopped and looked around. There were sirens and Oomans yelling over the com-link. He felt bullets tear through his flesh and he spun around roaring. A scientist stood behind him a small Ooman gun raised and it flashed as the bullets sunk into his flesh. He grabbed the scientist by the neck and slowly crushed his wind pipe. _

_ He watched as the male struggled in his grasp. He was the one who leaned over him, cutting into him. He narrowed his gaze, he would take his skull. He dropped the gasping man and kicked him sending him flying down the hall. He gurgled in anger, and raised the gun. There were a clicking sound, as if he thought there were bullets. _

_ Syn slowly approched him. Then put a foot onto the mans back, he was struggling. Syn took satasfaction in ripping his spine from his body. His screams could be heard fromt he other side of the facility. More Oomans came running, Soilders this time. _

_ Syn turned and raced down the hall. He had to find the other hunters. He heard the Oomans speaking of 'fail' experiments. His gut twisted painfuly and he snarled spinning to the side and out of the reach of the guns. His chest was ripped from the bullets. _

_ He then saw himself. He stood blinking as the sound of bullets, sirens and screams echoed around him. And just stared. He was horrified. He was a monster now. _

_ He swollowed and looked down at his body. He had features of a hard meat, tubes jutted from his back, and a long tail lay limp behind him. He breathed heavily, his hands shook in anger. _

Nariko heard Syn growling, his tail smashed into the wall and jolted her awake. She rubbed her eyes and looked over to him. He was twitching and growling.

She pushed herself up and walked over to his bed. She leaned over and poked him.

"Syn." she whispered grogy like.

His hand shot out and grabbed her, she yelped as she was dragged over him and pinned to the bed. A his wriste blades shot out and she screamed his name. He stopped and went still.

Behind his mask he blinked. Nariko was laying under him shaking and his blades were pressed agaisnt her skin. Tiny dots of red pooled beneath them. Her blue eyes were wide and horror filled them. He retracked them and leaned back.

"Nariok?" He blinked.

"D-don't kill me...you were having a night terror." She breathed. He was still abover her and she was worried. "Syn, please take that off." She said pointing towards the wrist blades.

He growled and leaned forwards. When she still had her eyes on it nervously. He sighed and moved away he pulled his com link off and placed it not far from him before turning back. She was still laying there.

"Are you going back to bed?" He growled.

She shook her head. "You woke me up, plus that matress is lumpy and painful." She said wrinkling her nose.

He grunted and laid down. "I need more sleep, so either go find something not disturbing or stay there." He grunted.

As he closed his eyes he felt her move closer to him. He opened them again and she stopped. She has a strange look in her eyes and he growled a warning.

When he started to breath slower she grabbed his mask. He snarled and rolled over pinning her under him. She gasped.

"What are you doing?" He growled.

"Why are you sleeping in your mask?" She asked quietly.

Syn frowned, he usually didn't but she was in the room with him. His appearence made him uneasy and didn't like others looking at him. Why was she so determined to see him? When he made no sound she reached for it again. He growled and she growled back, narrowing her eyes. He felt her pull it off and move it away. He saw her swallowed nervously and then give him a shaky smile.

Nariko had seen his face once before and knew what to expect. His eyes were red and his tusks were longer. He tilted his head and his dreads fell around her. He rolled back onto his side and grunted.

"Let me sleep now." He growled low, closing his eyes.

Nariko rolled onto her side and expected him. She had to admit he was...differnet from others. He was scary, but she was more curious then afraid of him. Soon he was in deep sleep she could tell because he was rumbling in purr. She slid closer, feeling the purr lulling her into a deep sleep. She touched his hand and he paused in his purring taking it as an opening she crawled into his arms and rested her head against his chest.

Syn felt her moved closer to him. Then she was in his arms. He frowned but soon she was fast asleep. He pulled her closer, not sure what he was doing and slipped back to sleep.

Syn jerked awake at the sound of Lias pounding on the door. He blinked awake and looked around Nariko wasn't anywhere to be found. He lifted the blankets and stood. Where was she? He looked around.

Lia pounded on the door againl. He snarled and stood up striding across the room. He placed a hand on the pannel and the door hissed open. Lia stood there looking not very amused. He saw something shuffle behind him and Nariko peeked around Lia. She was dripping wet.

Syn clicked his tusks before looking back to the female.

"What...Happened?" He growled between clicks.

"I found her wandering the halls, she was looking for the kitchen." Lia said.

"Why is she wet?" He inquired.

Nariko blushed. "I...I..."

Lia rolled her eyes. "She walked into the wrong room...the bathing room."

Nariko laughed and then covered her mouth. Syn snorted and turned. She looked up to Lia who was still not paying her any attention and she raced back into the room. Syn nodded to Lia before closing the door and whirling around. She was standing looking at the ground nervously.

"Why did you leave without telling me!" He roared.

Nariko flinched backwards. She looked away little upset with herself.

"I was hungry, and you were still sleeping when I got up." She said quietly.

He paced back and forth. Before growling again, she folded her arms and huffed. He was to hard to read, one moment he was being nice. Then the next he was roaring at her and growling. She scowled and he stopped.

Blinking Nariko looked up at him, his mask was off. His red eyes burned into her and he stormed towards her. She scrambled to back up and tripped, her eyes went wide as she fell onto her mattress and she gasped.

He watched her fall and smirked, barking a laugh before stalking past. He heard her make some noise as she got up.

Nariko was sitting on the edge of the bed, she was still damp but not as soaked as she was earlier. She listened to Syn get ready, he was pulling on his armor and equiping his weapons.

As he walked out she held her breath. He had different armor on. It was still black, but it was inlaid with red and silver markings. She swallowed he held his mask in his hands and glanced towards her. He looked her over and shook his head, clipping his mask on and walking towards the door. He had a long black cape that covered his tail, Nariko got up and followed him.

He turned as she got near. "I need to take you to the armory. You need new gear." Nariko looked up at him, annoyed. This was given to her by Kar'ok! Made from the bones of hard meat. She scowled up at him but he simply ignored her, leading her down the hall.

She tried to remember how to get around. Keeping her eyes on Syn. She didn't want to get lost...again.

Suddenly Syn turned and walked through a door. A Female looked up from her work and saw Syn. Eyes wide she got up quickly, to quickly. The chest piece she was working on slipped fromt he table and hit the floor with a loud bang, followed by the tools she was using to engrave it.

She winced and knelt to get it.

"Nariko this is the Mask maker. Her name is Talan." He turned and let Nariko walk by. Talan kept her head down as she picked up her mess. "Talan!" He growled. She shot up and stood at attention. "This is Nariko, make her gear to match mine." With that he turned and left.

Talan visually relaxed and looked over to the door. She blinked a few times before tilting her head. "A ooman?" Then her deep orange eyes widened, and she raced around the table. "You'r the one the clan has been talking about!" She squeaked excitiedly.

Nariko wasn't sure if she should be nervous about this new female, but she smiled gently at her. "I guess, my name is Nariko." She said friendly.

The female was walking around her and touched the part that had been chewed on by the hound. She made a noise and knelt down looking at it.

"Whoever made this was very skilled." Talan said, Nariko smiled feeling proud of it. "Unfortunatly they never intended it for battle, or hunting." Nariko then crumbled under the females inspection. She seemed to sense it and cleared her throat standing. "But still very impressive."

"Thanks...it was a present from Kar'ok when I became a priestess." At his name the female seemed to smile, lifting her tusks.

"That explains it. Priestess gear is usually made from light weight materials." The female touched it again. She trilled in excitment. "This was made from sentinels."

Nariko frowned.

Talan laughed. "Hard meat. They are smaller, faster and harder to catch. But easier to kill."

"Sooo, does my armor have to be black?" Nariko asked, ringing her hands.

The female paused thinking. She was debating in her mind what she was going to say. Talan could make her armor another colour. But then Syn might punish her. She growled and then walked over to the com, she pressed a few buttons and then Syn came into view. He was in the training room. Typical, Talan thought.

"What is it?"

"Nariko wants to know if she can have a differnt color then black." She asked.

Syn stood there silent then growled. "No."

The com link cut off and she turned back to Nariko. "No...black it is!" She said.

Nariko shoulders slumped.

Over the next little while Talan tookd measurements and designed some quick looks. She was excited to work with someone who wasn't gruchy and growling the whole time. Nariko was actually pleasent to be near. She looked over to Nariko who was looking at all the gear.

"You made all this?" Nariko asked, looking back to Talan.

She smiled and nodded. "Most is for the hunters. There are a few cerimonial sets." Talan then thought of soemthing, and jumped up, she was excited. She walked across the cluttered room. And pulled open a huge cabnet. Nariko walked over and peeked in. There were bones in it.

"These I was saving for a special set." She whispered. Nariko then saw why. Her jaw dropped. It was a queen hard meat.

"My bearer gave them to me as a present when I became a Mask maker." There was pride in her voice. And Nariko smiled, she knew they meant a lot to the creator.

After a moment of quiet Talan took in a breath and closed the door.

"Well I'll get to work on your new armor. Syn is in the training room." When Nariko blinked, Talan laughed and smiled. He tusks pulled up. "Go down the hall and make a left, keep going until you hear the hunters fighting. Or see someone being taken out." She said.

Nariko smiled, thanking the mask maker.

As she was leaving she heard a clang and turned. Talan raced out with a com link. "Syn wanted me to give this to you." She handed it to Nariko and she put it on gently. Talan slid her claws along the side and the panel poped open. "Now if you need me, for whatever reason. just hit this button and then type in Talan." She showed her.

Nariko smiled. "And what if I need Syn?" She froze at her words. Talan looked up and grinned.

"You just hit this button."

"No typing in his name?" She asked, frowning.

Talan shook her head, her long black dreads flying around. "Nope, he wanted to have a direct link to you. Incase something happened."

Nariok smiled. "Thank's Talan. When do you think my gear will be done."

At that Talan's tusk clicked as she thought. "I will have them done before we get to Terah." Then she pointed back at the pad. "I'll send you a message when its done." She said, in a friendly manner.

Nariko said her goodbyes and headed off to find Syn.

Syn and Ix were fighting. Well, practicing.

Ix brought the blades down but Syn twisted and Ix lost his balance. He used his tail and tripped him. Ix hit the ground with a thud. Syn turned, another hunter from the sides ran in and raised his spear. Syn caught it in his hand effortnlessly and dragged the newly blooded warrior across the stage.

They practiced for a while until something caught his eye. It was Nariko she was standing in the entrance, eyes wide. He narrowed his gaze on the warrior and pushed him, the warrior lost his balance and he spung Ix's blade sliced just infront of his stomach.

Nariko watched the two hunters and Syn practice. Syn was fast, really fast. Ix was running at his back one moment with blade and the next Syn was behind him grabbing him by the dreads and pulling back. The hunter gasped, as his head met the floor. Next the younger smaller hunter launched at Syn. But he saw it too and his tail easiler pushed him away.

He stood up and barked at them "Again!" Ix just rubbed his head.

When no one moved he looked towards Nariko. He stood tall and turned towards her, motioning to her. Ix looked up at her and winced.

She slowly moved towards him. He stood infront of her.

When he moved she moved exactly like him, mirroring him. He paused. Then ran she moved and twisted around. He didn't use weapons on her, she felt her blood pumping as she moved around. Then all her air rushed out of her. His tail slammed into her stomach and she hit the floor hard. He was over her staring down.

She rolled over onto her hands and knees and pushed herself up.

He knelt down and she turned her head. He purred quietly then pushed himself up. Soon as she was on her feet he ran at her again. She squeaked and jumped backwards almost loosing her footing he spun around and she help her ground and braced herself. His tail hit her and she stumbled back.

Syn was taking it easy on her, not pushing her to hard. She looked nervous but soon it was feeling more confident and actually landing blows on him. He caught her and flipped her onto her back, she gasped. And he stood over her, looking down. She was panting.

"Syn" A voice on his com link called out. He opened the pannel and saw Lia, she was at the controls. "We are nearing Terah." She informed.

"Good, send word to the others and have them get ready." He said.

She nodded.

He looked back at Nariko and she wasnt there anymore. He frowned and turned. Ix was looking at something behind him and he spun around. Nariko was behind him, he grinned. She ran at him and jumped, her foot landed on his thigh and she used her flip over him and grabbed the tubes on his back he stumbled back and then fell. He growled and reached around grabbing her foot. She yelped as he lifted her up using her foot.

She was upside down. She smiled innocently at him.

Ix stood, he had watched the small ooman get behind Syn thinking she had the upper hand, and saw her move fast. She was pretty fast, he was stunned. She flipped over him and attempted to flip Syn but he was ready and grabbed her by the foot and dragged her up. He turned.

Ix laughed. Nariko was blinking at Syn.

Pushing himself up Ix walked over. Syn looked up and pointed at him. "This is Ix."

"We met!" Nariko snarled, and struggled. Ix tilted his head and barked in laughter.

Syn waved his finger at her. She gaped at him. He tisked.

"Put me down!"

"No, I think I like you more this way." He laughed. Ix watched not believeing anything he was seeing. Syn was actually having fun teasing her. Laughing even. He blinked and folded his arms. Nariko swiped at him, when that failed she whimpered and growled.

"Syn! Please put me down!" He grabbed her hand and used his tail and help manuver her to her feet. She growled and straightened her damaged gear. Suddenly the snapped poped off and the chest piece snapped slipping from her fingers. Her eyes widened and she covered herself.

He bent down and picked it up handing it to her then froze, her chest was bare and she was attempting to cover it. He wasn't sure what to do. Ix cleared his throat and Syn glanced to him. He pointed to his cloak.

Syn walked over to the cloak he had drapped over a chain and headed back to Nariko who had her arms wrapped around her chest. Her face was flushed with embarassment and he wrapped the long cloak around her. She smiled meekly and pulled it close.

Nariko was so embarassed she looked at the chest piece in Syn's hand as they walked back to his room. He stopped and let her sign into his room, she still hadn't looked at him. He went to toss the chest piece into the garbage but she raced and snatched it up.

"Hey!" She growled, hugging it to her chest. "You can't throw that out!"

"It's damaged" He stated.

She scowled and looked down at the crushed, broken chest piece. "Its...special to me"

Syn wasn't sure what to say, he obviously upset her. He sighed.

Nariko was eating in the dinning hall, there were no yautja in the room. Syn sat a few feet away from her. He was eating.

She drank some more water and leaned back. Suddenly her wrist made a strange noise and she frowned. Syn glanced over at her. She looked up at him confused.

"Answer it" he said.

She pressed one of the buttons and saw Talan. Nariko smiled.

"Talan! How are you!" Nariko said excitedly.

She looked stunned. Syn stopped eating and looked at her, frowning. Nariko stopped smiling and snapped her head back.

Talan smiled, her tusks raising. "I'm great!" She looked confused for a moment. "Oh! Right! Your armor is done, I also took the time to make you some more casual wear. Sleeping garments, cerimonial wear..." there was a pause "...party wear!" She squeaked excited.

Syn leaned closed. Talan noticed him and lowered her gaze. Nariko growled at Syn and turned.

"Don't look!" She growled at Syn.

Syn snorted and went back to eating.

Nariko looked back and saw Talan looking ratyher shocked. "So its all finished?"

"Well most of it. Except for one." She waved her hand. "You can come by and pick them up, whenever your ready."

Nariko nodded. "I'll be there right after Syn's finished inhaling the table."

Syn growled and she laughed, turning the com link off.

Talan watched Nariko come through the room. She had bandages for chest covering. Frowning Talan opened her mouth to talk but Syn walked in making her step back nervously. Nariko saw her and smiled.

"Nariko!" She said excited.

She raced over to a table and pulled a few packages and headed over to Nariko. "Here, if anything doesn't fit or you...don't like it. Bring them back and I can tweek it." She paused for a moment as she spoke.

Nariko hugged the package close to her chest and thanked the female.

Syn handed her something and turned pulled Nariko out of the room.

Nariko sat down heavily on the bed. Stunned.

Syn frowned. She looked, like a hound caught by a hard meat. She looked up.

"I...can't wear that." She said pointing to the to tiny, to releaving out fit.

Syn picked it up and coughed, dropping it. He laughed trying to pictrue it then grinned. Nariko growled at him.

She picked it up and winced, trying herself to picture wearing it. She winced at the mental picture.

Gritting her teeth she stalking into the bathing room.

A few moments later she walked out wearing it.

Syn just stared. Eyes wide.

She looked down at herself awkwardly. The chest piece lifted her breasts and she was use to having them strapped down. They looked bigger now that the chest piece pushed them up.

"This is ridiculus." She said looking up at Syn.

Even the lion cloth style bottom was different. It hugged her hips, and showed off her legs. The front was black with silver clasps. Syn's emblem on the front. The back hung lower and covered most of her bottom. Her shoes, were sandle like with wraps that went up her legs.

Syn was stunned. She looked...so different. Talan was talanted. He grinned behind his mask. Even though she was a Ooman she was very interesting, and stunning.

"Its social clothing." He said.

She tilted his head. "Social? As in going out, social?"

He nodded and she looked horrifyed. "I can't go out looking like this!" She said, paling. He laughed.

"You don't have a choice, we will be landing soon."

She groaned and then she smiled. "Hey, thats not fair. You get to wear a cloak and everything, and I get to wear a scrap of...what is this?" She asked, she was touching her breast. Well, stroking it. Syn watched.

Suddenly she looked up at him and gaped. "Syn!"

Syn shook his head, what was wrong with him? "Its most likey from the hound I killed."

"Thats a little disturbing." She said wrinkling her nose.

Syn shrugged. The ship suddenly lurched forwards. Nariko yelped in surprise and fell over. Syn turned and growled stalking over to the control pannel on the side of the wall. He brough up the link to the main control room.

Lia looked a little miffed.

"Lia what is going on?" He snarled at her.

"Sorry, my Lord." She said bowing her head. "We are entering the atmos now. We will have some turbulance for a few moments."


	3. Chapter 3

Hey so this is my newest upload. Yay! Thanks for all the awesome reviews and faves :) I really appreciate it!

So I been busy at work so its a little on the short side, Also been nice here so I been out riding Obi (a horse). OH! once again ignore the spelling mistakes, and errors . my laptop likes to auto correct things at random and I think I got all of em, but my boyfriend pointed out a whole pile of mistakes in my first chapter sooo bleh. lol

Also warning you guys ahead of time there is some steamy parts ;) tehehe - *hides under Toaster* dun get mad at me!

* * *

Any questions and comments are welcome! :D thanks again for all the amazing reviews you guys are awesome!

Nariko followed Syn up to the main control room. He stalked through the door. Nariko stopped and looked around. The control room was larger then Kar'oks. But had hardly any yautjas in it. Lia stood at the main controls. A large panel on the front of the ship, with huge windows on each side.

Nariko felt the ship jolt a little to the left and she landed against the wall, growling. She hated when they were entering atmosphere on planets. It was hard on her. While the hunters could withstand it she could feel it all over her body. She pulled herself into a chair and held onto the side, closing her eyes as the shaking got worse.

She felt sick.

Suddenly it stopped and she opened her eyes. Blinking.

Syn stood beside Lia. He pointed at something through the window and Nariko sat up straighter. Dozens of ships were slowly descending. Nariko pushed herself up and walked over to the window.

She scanned the skies looking for her clan ship, but didn't see it. She sighed, disappointed. Lia brought it in slowly as the siren went off. Nariko nearly fell over shocked.

"Attention. Please stand by while we process you" A voice said.

Lia pulled up the panel and typed in the codes to his ship.

The voice picked up again. "Welcome back Lord Cetanu."

Nariko frowned. Cetanu? She looked to Syn confused but he was already turning around. Nariko stood strighter and waited for his move.

"Tell the hunters when we land." He grunted to Lia. She looked excited and wasn't paying him much attention.

"Of course, my lord." She said as her claws typed over the panels.

She landed the ship and Syn turned and led Nariko down the hall. Ix came out of a room as Lia's voice echoed over the speakers. "We have landed on Terah."

Ix saw Nariko and tilted his head, he was obviously confused about her outfit. She rolled her eyes and he laughed.

"Lia is probaly waiting for you Ix." Syn grumbled as he walked by.

Ix winked at Nariko. And she gaped. "And I look forwards to every moment."

Nariko walked by him and turned watching him head towards the control room. His pace was fast, determined. She blushed and looked back at Syn.

"Lia is his life mate." He explained, Nariko nodded now understanding.

Syn was leading her down the hall way. The ramps were already open and Service Yautja were unloading crates and checking the vitals of the ship. A few gave her a second look before whispering amungst themselves.

Syn stopped and she halted beside him and breathed in the air. When she was just a young pup the priestesses made implants in her lungs to help process the heavy nitrogen in their air. She opened her eyes and looked around. Ships still flew through the air, and she turned looking up in awe.

"I take it you haven't been here before?" He asked. She turned around and walked taking in everything. Yautja were staring at her from a distance and he bristled, but she didn't seem to notice.

The sky here was a deep orange, with purple hues. And large birds flew around in the sky, not concerned about the ships. She looked back down and saw the large city, and trees. They were strange and twisted around. A ship flew low over a large tree and a large flock of birds exploded into the sky, swooping behind the ship and cawing.

"I only even been to the far reaches." She breathed. Kar'ok never would bring her here, he preferred the outer reaches. Syn tilted his head. She then looked towards him and smiled sheepishly. "He was always worried about me."

Syn turned and started moving. "I can show you some of it..." he said. Nariko could hear the strain in his voice.

"If you don't mind." She said shyly racing to keep up with him.

He lead her around. Yautja moved to get out of her way and his. Nariko noticed most hunters slink back and eye him with wary, or hate. Some were just plain scared of him. She blushed a little.

"Ooman" one spat and she turned, it was a older hunter. Syn suddely was at his throat lifting him up and slamming the warrior against the wall. Nariko jumped but no one seemed to notice.

Something passed between the two and Syn snarled at him. "Disrespect her, you disrespect me"

The older hunter lowered his gaze. Nariko looked around nervously, then felt Syn standing beside her. He pulled her forwards and was silent for a while. It was getting dark and Nariko's stomach growled, she pressed a hand to it looked up at Syn.

He paused and looked around. They were close to the ship, and his hunters must have set up a small camp area by now. He walked over and sure enough they did. There were food and drinks and he pulled Nariko to a area.

Soon as she saw the food she raced ahead of Syn. And picked up a huge heavy metal like plate. Turned she smiled innocently.

He picked up a plate and headed over to the table with food. She picked out a few small fruit and a pieces of meat. She passed on the smaller bits of meat knowing they were not cooked and then followed Syn. He sat down in a area that was away from the rest but could still see everyone.

"I'm starving" Nariko said as she picked up a fruit. She finally took the time to look around. Lights were strung up on spears. And music filled the air. It was deep drums and she watched hunters mingle with each other. Here they could do anything really, with in reason.

She watched a female approch a male and push him. He turned and moved towards her. She held her ground. Nariko frowned. Then she squeaked and looked away embarassed, her face flaming. Syn didn't even seem fazed by it.

She could smell the musk from the females and males in the air and shifted nervoulsy. She glanced back and saw the female dragging the male hunter across the area. She saw Lia who was walking out of the ship towards the food area. Ix close on her heels. Nariko wrinkled her nose at her but she didn't see, thank Paya.

Syn was quiet as he ate, watching Nariko turn red and look away from the two who initiated the mating rituals. He felt some twinge of jealousy but bit it back.

"How long will we be staying here?" She asked, looking towards him leaning forwards on the makeshift table. She was trying to distract herself from the musk in the air. It was starting to get to her and she tried to push it away.

Syn leaned back and turned, settling back without banging his tubes causeing pain. He shook his head. When he first got out of the lab he had a horrible time getting use to it. Even his tail was a problem. "After the mating season. We will be only be here for a short time."

He saw her face drop a little and she looked down at her plate. Pushing a couple small fruits around and biting her lip. He leaned towards her and she jumped. Her color was flushed a little and she smiled nervously.

"Is that a problem?" He asked, tilting his head.

"No..." She said then leaned back against a cushion.

A servent came over to them and knelt down, handing Syn a jug of what smelled like strong alcohol. And he reached for it, pouring a cup.

Nariko leaned forwards and took a wiff before shaking her head.

He laughed, and she turned realizing he had taken his mask off. She wasn't sure why, but she liked seeing his face more then the emotionless mask he was so determined to wear. Though he had pulled his hood up and she scowled at him.

"Have some, it will take your mind off all these...hunters." He grumbled.

She bit her lip before reaching for a glass. She held it up to nose then reeled back. Her eyes stung at the smell.

Syn laughed and moved towards her. He picked up a fruit and pulled it apart.

"I can't drink that, it smells like hard meat blood." She looked up at him, suspicion in her eyes. "Is it? Are the rumors of you eating them true?"

He laughed again, the sound so strange to her and himself. He shook his head. "Not quiet that potant. Here take this-" He handed her a piece of fruit. It was a dark purple on the outside but white on the inside with little black seeds. Nariko always referred to them as Vexa, because Asteros always called it that. "When you drink it, put it in your mouth. It will take the taste away." Nariko looked at him skeptical.

"If I die I'm going to kill you." She muttered. Syn shook his head amused. Her comment made no sense.

She scruntched her nose up and picked up the fruit. Taking one last look at him she took a shot. Nariko winced and forced it down.

"Eat the fruit!" Syn told her. She shook her head and then pushed it into her mouth. After a moment she opened her eyes and coughed. Syn laughed and hit the table amused.

"Uhg! What is that!" She coughed again, reaching for her cup of Naxa juice. She shook her head. Syns shoulder shook as he laughed then leaned back watching her. "Why did I let you talk me into that?" She asked sliding her gaze over at him, he drank another cup and didn't even flintch.

"Its not that bad." He said.

She narrowed her eyes and he saw her lips twich up. She pushed her cup back towards him. If Kar'ok saw her he would throttle her. Syn tilted his head, and slowly poured her a small cup.

"How can you not flitch, its like a..." She tried thinking. "I don't know, its nasty..."

After five shots she wrinkled her nose and shook her head. "Ok! Enough there are two of you and thats to much." She slurred, pointed to his side. Syn was mildly amused. She only had the equivalant of two shots for him.

He watched her eat a fruit again she wasn't looking at him anymore was watching a few hunters who were fighting over some female. The younger less experienced male was kicked to the ground and the older more mature male stalked over to her.

Syn glanced back to Nariko who was watching them, wide eyed.

"Nariko..." he rummbled. She turned her head towards him but her eyes were still on the couple. "Nariko"

She jumped and looked over to him. "Why did they call you Cetanu?" She blurted with a slur. Then covered her mouth.

He frowned, "Some hunters refer to me as that." He said simply.

"Why?"

When he didnt answer she scooted closer and poked him but missed hitting the side of the chair. He couldn't help but laugh at her. "Because of how I look." He said.

"Oooo..." she looked like she was thinking. "Because you look like a badass god of death?" She said poking him this time and hitting him. "How did you get your tail?" She asked then crawled over his lap and reached for his tail. His eyes widened as she was laying across his lap.

He ground his teeth together and tore his eyes off her back.

"I told you already-"

She rolled over and looked up at him annoyed. "I mean what did they do!" She said, he saw concern but it was most likely the drink talking. He waited for her to move but she didn't. Still laying on his lap.

He wasn't sure what to tell her. He never told anyone. He looked away and thought about it. "They took me and basically infused my cells with hard meat DNA." He looked back down and she was watching him. "I am faster now, and stronger." He purred, pulling her up. She twisted around and was straddling him.

She leaned back onto the table using her elbows to prop herself up. She looked at him, up and down. Then moved towards him. He suddenly paused, nervous. "And you got tail." She purred. He never heard her do it before and he forced himself to hold back his musk. Her hand was on his tedrils, and he took in a slow breath.

There was a sweetness in the air and he frowned, then put his hands on her waist pulling her closer. She let him. Syn's eyes widened. It was her! She was in heat! He suddenly wasn't sure what to do. He eyed her, she wasn't really paying attention she was looking at his tail. He sighed, why was she so fascinated with it?

Nariko looked towards Syn, he was eyeing her nervously. She frowned and leaned back again. Syn's eyes roamed her body, his hands still on her hips. Blushing she looked away embarassed and went to move. Syn growled and she turned back.

"I need a bath" She said, sitting up. "All this humidity is making he feel hot." She lied waving a hand at her face. She knew she was lying, but she needed to get off of him. His smell, his body, the way he was looking at her. It was doing something to her. She shook herself mentally and scowled at herself.

After a moment he let her get off of him and stood up. She paused he was so close, her skin had goose bumps, and she shivered. As she walked through she was well aware of him behind her, and close to. She bit her lip and kept moving, but the alcohol was still lingering and she stumbled everynow and then. After a few trips Syn swept her up into his arms. She yelped, but didnt protest.

He smelled good, earthy, musky. She closed her eyes and breathed him in. It was intoxicating, and it was doing something to her body. When they reached his room, he set her down. And keyed in his code and the door slid open.

He watched her walk across the room, tripping over the matress she laughed and turned looking at him. Her smell was even stronger here. He stood near the door watching as she turned and disapeared through the door.

He shuddered and stalked into his armory, pulling his gear off.

In the bathing room Nariko stripped down. Her breasts ached and she rubbed them, biting her lip. The shirt had made her uncomfotable. She slid into the water and rested on the side. She kept thinking about Syn, his smell, being on his lap, his eyes roaming her body.

She closed her eyes. Syn, his musk, his lap, his eyes. She gasped and leaned forwards pushing her head into her hands. Syn, his lap, his eyes. She bit her lip and slid her hand down between her legs. She whimpered quietly and glanced towards the door, Syn was no where to seen. She turned back and slid her fingers in between her folds. She gapsed. Why was she like this all of a sudden! She mentally screamed.

She could still smell his earthy musk and bit back a moan.

Syn froze as he walked into the bathing area. Nariko was...pleasuring herself. He could smell her from acorss the room. He couldn't help it, his musk seemed to seep out of him and before he knew it he was striding across the room to the bath.

She didn't even hear him. She was trying to be quite. He saw her body tense and shudder. He paused a moment before walking into the water.

Nariko gasped and her eyes shot open when Syn slid his hand around her waist. She turned her head, shocked. Syn was behind her, he purred and pulled her against him. Her face flamed but soon she didn't care, his hand slid down to where her hand was and copied what she was doing. His fingers were larger, and tipped with claws. But he was careful not to cut her. She bit her lip embarassed, but his smell was overwhelming. And he thought the same about her.

She slipped a finger inside and moaned. Syn did the same and she gasped, he smirked and rubbed her. "Syn..." She moaned and panted.

He rumbled behind her and then pulled her tighter to her, she could feel his hardness and suddenly wanted him more then anything before. He felt her shift around infront of him and growled low. She turned and pushed herself up on the side of the bath. Syn looked down at her naked body infront of him. Even though she was a ooman she was still unbelievable, her breasts were small but firm, and she had curvy hips.

He paused looking at her with a questionable look. Nariko could hardly breath he was looking for permission. She reached for him, and he moved towards her and gabbed her legs pulling her towards him.

She gasped and grinned up at him, her hands were on his chest soon as she was close and she was gently. The last time he had mated had been years and years ago. The female didn't want to even look at him. And after the whole ordeal tried to kill him. He since then gave up on trying to impress females, or woe them. Nariko, slid her hands up his chest to his tubular hair and wrapped her legs around his waist.

She licked her lips, and he saw nervousness in them. But he felt her hands creep lower towards his abdomen, he sucked in a breath but she held his gaze. She used her human lips to kiss his chest, licking at scars. She looked up with wide eyes.

When her hand wrapped around his member he sucked in a breath and she bit her lip. He couldn't hold it any longer. He moved over her and she gasped, he only paused a moment before he heard her half moan half growl.

Narikos eyes went wide, he was huge. She was not prepared for it as he pushed himself in with one thrust. He held himself over her, even though she could feel his entire body shaking. She gasped and shifted to get more comfortable. He looked down at her, worry in his eyes.

She rocked her hips and he moved, slow. Holding back. Syn closed his eyes, she felt so good. He purred deep and held himself back, not wanting to injure her, or cause discomfort. She was so warm, tight. He purred and closed his eyes. His long dreads fell around her.

Then she growled in his ear, and lifted her hips. He grinned, his tusks lifting and he moved faster. Nariko gasped and moaned. She even arched her back and called his name. Finally he pushed himself up and grabbed under her thighs pulling her tighter against him.

She looked up gaping at him, then blushed. He liked the way her face went red when she was embarassed, or nervous. Holding her tight against him he moved quicker. She moaned and bit her lip.

"Oh Syn!" She called. He closed his eyes shuddering, the sound of his name coming from her in pleasure just pushed him so close. He held back until he heard her breath catch in her thoart. He glanced down and saw her panting. She was close. He then grinned and pulled her into the water. She gasped and fell agaisnt his chest. Now she was on his lap, straddling him.

She moaned and got the point. She moved against him, his hands still on her hips. Her hands sliped around his neck and he moaned as she grinded against him. She was panting.

"Syn..." She moaned and he had it he growled and lifted his hips each time she came down and then she screamed out and clawed his shoulders.

He thrust upwards and growled loudly. Sinking his tusks and teeth into her shoulder. She gasped and moaned. He held her still as he came inside her. His arms wrapped around her.

She panted as her climax slowly vanished and she laid on his chest. He bit her. She winced but she could care less. She couldn't beleive how amazing that had felt. She took in a shaky breath and shifted. He was still hard and inside of her, causeing her to gasp in pleasure. Syn laughed, it was deep and rumbled through his chest. She sighed and turned her head placing a hand on his chest.

He didn't move. just sat there purring, rumbling.

Nariko wasn't sure when she had fallen asleep but she blinked and came to. Her head hurts and she silently cursed whoever made that alcoholic drink. She then froze, eyes wide as the events replayed from the night in her mind. She blushed and felt her heart skip a beat.

Syn pulled her closer and purred deeply. She relaxed and rolled over, looking at him. He was naked, as was she and she licked her lips. After a few moments he came to and looked at her. Nariko smiled up at him and he purred.

Nariko slid her hands across his chest and he pulled her closer to him. She purred back and he rumbled a laugh.

"I need water, my head hurts." Nariko whispered slowly, suductivly almost. Syn pushed himself up and leaned over to climb over her. But paused when he was above her, she looked so good. She used her elbows to push herself up and he then saw her shoulder and froze.

Her shoulder was all bruised and her blood was crusting around the cuts he had caused. "Did I hurt you?" He breathed, his fingers gently glidded over her flesh. Nariko frowned then lifted a hand to her shoulder. Her eyes widened and she gasped.

She looked back at him and he expected to see anger, or hatred. Anything! But she had a devious look on her face. "I guess you'll have to make it up to me." She purred suductivly, sliding her hands into his dreads. His body shuddered and he groaned. He felt her lips on his neck and shoulder and she nipped him playfully.

He grabbed her hips and rolled her over. She yelped and turned her head looking at him. She had a grin on her face and she moved agsinst him teasingly. He couldn't believe only a few days ago she was shy blushing ooman who turned away from the sight of two mating.

He towered over her and she gasped as he slid a digit into her folds. He leaned over her, and purred. "I see your already excited..."

He saw her face flush, and she bit her bottom lip. He even liked when she did that. He was begining to think he had gone insane. "Your evil" She hissed. After she said that he slid another digit into her. She gasped and balled his hands up into fists.

"Evil?" He teased, she wriggled under him and he pulled her agsinst her, rubbing his member against her. She whimpered and whined.

"Syn, I want you" She moaned. He held his breath as her words left her and rammed himself into her. She hissed and clawed the blankets. "More" She hissed.

He grinned and picked up his pace. Soon she was moaning his name and crying out in pleasure. His claws dug into her hips and she felt herself coming to her peak.

Syn felt her walls clentch around member he slammed agaisnt her another time and felt himself explode inside her. His body shuddered and he held himself still as she stopped shaking. When he pulled himself free he scooped her up. She moaned and grabbed onto his shoulders.

"You really are a god" She moaned. Syn paused looking down at her, he laughed. Her lips were parted, and her eyes drooping. He walked into the bath and let the warm water loosing her muscles.

She was quiet for a long time.

"You are to quiet" He teased. She smiled and looked up.

The next few days were a blurr to Nariko. Most were spent in Syn's room. She didn't mind, it felt amazing. She was feeling closer and closer to him. He even was talking more and more to her.

She woke up feeling rested, Syn arm wrapped around her. She relaxed again and listened to him breath. His chest rumbled and was pulling her back into sleep. She struggled to pull herself out and felt his arm tighten around her.

_Syn was back in that labratory. He strapped to the table as they drilled into him. He growled as his body screamed in agony. The pain was so intense he begged Paya, Cetanu, and Nyktos to end it. But nothing happened. _

_ The humans were talking in their alien language. One laughed as it injected him with a needle._

Syn jerked awake almost pushing Nariko off the bed. She squeaked and rolled over.

"Another night terror?" Nariko asked, quietly. Syn just looked at her. She rolled over and knelt beside him. "You can tell me what happened..." She whispered gently touching him.

Syn felt annoyed with himself. That had been so long ago, yet his body still ached from it. He thought about what she said but turned looking and and growling low.

Nariko watched as different emotions played through his eyes. Then he growled. Sighing she pushed herself up and walked over to the bathroom. She pulled on her preistess gear. It was unbelievably light. Lighter then her old gear. She inspected it and smiled. Talan really knew how to make armor.

It was all black, with red lining. The chest piece covered her breasts, it didn't push her breasts up. She smiled and smoothed the lion cloth down. It was thick material, leather like. It hung in thick strips infront of her, and longer, wider in the back. His emblam was in bright red. It hugged her hips.

Nariko then pulled out shoes...She frowned. They didn't look like anything before. Frowning she pulled them on. They went up to her thighs and she turned looking at herself in the large mirror.

She wasn't sure what they were but they looked good. She grabbed her wrist communicator and snapped it onto her wrist, turning around she walked out grabbing her mask on the way out.

Syn was already dressed and he paused looking at her. She looked good. Like a priestess, he frowned at her shoes? She must have noticed him tilt his head.

"I was going to go ask Talan what...they...were" She said slowly looking down at the.

He laughed.

Nariko slipped past Syn and skipped ahead towards Talans room. She stopped and looked inside. Syn paused beside her.

"I need to go to the control rooms, we are leaving soon." He said.

Nariko looked up and him and nodded, he touched her face. She held her breath at the touch it was so gentle. She nooded worried her voice would fail her and watched him turn and walk away. She bit her lip and turned back, looking into the room.

Syn had said she wouldn't leave the ship, she was kinda like an outcast to the others. Nariko walked int and looked around and heard a clang. She walked down a isle of armor that was in various stages of completion. And found Talan standing on a ladder reaching for something. Nariko waited not wanting to startle her.

When she got the armor set Talan stretched and descended down the ladder. She turned and squeaked when she saw Nariko standing there.

"Nariko!" She said started, then saw her wearing her gear. She smiled, her tusks raising in happiness. "It fits well!"

Nariko smiled at the female. She raced over to her and looked around her. "Does it make you happy?" Talan asked shyly.

Nariko nodded. "Its amazing, much lighter then my older gear."

Talan chest swelled with pride. "I knew you loved that set, and what priestess would not! So I used the same kind of bones. Instead of bleaching them and making them thinner. I kept they same natural colouring and just super heated them." Nariko just stared at her blankly.

Talan looked down sheepishly.

Nariko smiled and laughed. "I love this one very much Talan, thanks." Then Nariko took a deep breath. "So..whats up with the shoes?"

Talan jumped up. "Oh! well I knew you were a Ooman...obviously! Soooo I went into the data base at looked up Ooman fashions. I found that females like shoes. So I just took a look I liked and thought would match the outfit."

Nariko blinked. "So, female oomans are obsessed over shoes?"

"Well thats what the data base said." Talan said amused.

Over the day Nariko helped Talan fix gear and the two talked.

"So I heard a rumor" Talan whispered.

Nariko frowned and looked up at her. "What was that?"

"I heard you and Syn..." She trailed off. Looking away embarassed. Nariko gaped, then felt heat raise into her face. She wasn't sure what to say.

Talan giggled, it was a gurgled sound of amusement. "So its true!" She squeaked. Nariko looked down embarassed a little. Talan nudged her with a hand playfully. Nariko covered her face, while the female laughed amused.

"You probally think I'm insane." She groaned looking back up.

Talan nodded. "Well...Its Syn." she laughed.

Nariko smiled. "So how did you become a mask maker?"

Talan looked away and then huffed. "My bearer didn't want to raise me, she wanted sons. So she could send them away with my father. I never knew him but he hails from the outer reaches. A top warrior and skilled hunter. She contacted Syn and offer him me, I was already apprenticing to be a mask maker." She smiled. "I was scared of him, but he liked my armor. So I went with him."

Nariko smiled. Syn didn't really sound all that bad.

Talan shrugged. "I make his armor and his hunters armor and for that he lets me work in peace."

Nariko tilted her head and leaned forwards. "Do you hunt?"

Talan shook her head. "I'm an outcast to the others..."

Nariko frowned but didn't push her.

As she was about to open her mouth a voice, Lia's voice. "Attention everyone, we will be taking off in just a few moments."

Nariko had made her way back to the control room, sitting down she watched Syn stand at the front beside Lia. She was typing something on the large panel. Syn saw her and his tail moved around, she smiled gently at him and leaned back. There were a few yautja moving about the room. She had found a spot away from the others. The ship lurched forwards and Nariko ground her teeth together, closing her eyes.

When she opened them she jumped. Syn was standing infront of her.

"We will be going to the out systems to start our hunting season." He said.

She stood up and walked with him as he talked. She was excited, silently begging he would let her go with him.

As they reached the training room there were a lot more hunters inside training. Each one was working, training. Nariko was a little intimidated by it. The male she had seen earlier noticed Syn and growled to the others. They stopped and nodded towards him, he waves his hand.

"Syn...Nariko." He said respectfully.

Nariko nodded.

"Ix" Syn said.

"You bring Nariko to train again?" He asked amused.

Nariko looked away at Ti's joke. Syn shook his head and laughed. "Its up to her" Nariko looked back and saw the two looking at her. She smiled and shook her head.

"Is it ok if I watch? I'm still a little sore." She said then blushed turning away and walking over to a bench.

She could hear Syn laughing at her. When she turned the two were getting ready.

It was a while before she realized they had stoped. Syn was amazing to watch he was so fast, moving faster then her eyes could see. She wondered why he even trained, he seemed not to be winded afterwards.

Ix panted, and was moving slower then he was before.

"Nariko." A voice slithered around her.

She froze, that voice was Lia's. She turned and looked up at the female. She was eyeing Nariko with confusion in her eyes.

"Lia...how are you?" Nariko asked nervously, glancing towards Syn uneasily. He was still fighting with Ix. She sat down beside her and looked out.

"I'm well, I should be with pup soon." She purred. Her eyes stuck on Ix.

Nariko turned and smiled. "That's amazing Lia!" She said as friendly as she could. She simply grunted and looked towards them fighting. "So are you waiting until Syn knocks Ix out?"

Nariko frowned. "I was just watching them practice." She said shyly.

It was awkward silence between the two. Nariko was nervous of her, she was a strong and vicious female. She swallowed and looked at her. Her skin was so different to the other females. She wondered where she was from, maybe from the inner planets of the system. The inner planets were large desert. With large stone cities. The yautja were of lighter skin there, from the radiant blue sun the orbited. She never been there because it took a long long time to get to the inner planets.

Lia turned suddenly. Nariko jumped.

"So you and Syn..." She said with a glint of amusement.

Narikos face flamed in embarassment telling the female she was right.

"Don't be embarassed" The female said.

Nariko looked back at Syn. "I just, never acted that way before. He just does something to me when hes near." She said quietly, Lia nodded. She could understand that feeling, as she felt it for Ix.

"It was mating season" Lia said. Nariko smiled and looked back at Syn. He hit Ix hard in the chest and sent him flying. Ix landed hard and rolled over as Syn ran at him hitting him at full force sending him into the wall.

"I yeild!" Ix grunted in pain.

Syn backed up. Ix was slowly pushing himself up and he gave his head a shake, sending his tedrils flying around.

Syn clapped him on the shoulder and Ix returned the gesture.

Nariko leaned forwards and pulled her legs up, resting her chin on knees. She watched the two talk. Syn's long tail moved around him, she bit her lip and looked down at her feet.

She looked up as Syn walked over to her, reaching a clawed hand out towards her. She lifted her hand and he pulled her to her feet.

"Would you like to practice?" He asked again. Nariko looked over at Ix nervously. She looked up to Syn and then took a deep breath.

"Why not?" She said walking into the ring. It was a large square mat, with padding. She walked across the hard mat and turned. Syn was already in place. He went into a wide stance and growled low. Nariko took a breath and ran at him, at the last moment she twisted around and kicked out at his foot. He stumbled a bit but was balanced again and moving towards her. His hand shot out towards her neck and she back flipped and landed before rolling away as he jumped to the spot.

She rolled over and pushed herself up. Syn turned and nodded at her. She took in another breath as he ran at her, he spung slashing the air with his tail. Nariko yelped as it clipped her shoulder and she rolled away.

Lia watched as the two practiced. Nariko was fast, and determined. But she wasn't as strong as a yautja. Syn was getting carried away to. Soon as his tail clipped her shoulder Lia lifted her tusks. Maybe he would kill her before he realized it? She purred at the thought. Maybe she could think of a way to get rid of it. This was Syn's ship, the best of the best hunters got recruited to his clan. Why he was so obsessed with a Ooman made her annoyed.

Ix glanced at her. She was thinking something evil. She only made that face when she had a plot. His stomach twisted painfully. He moved closer to his mate and purred gently. She didn't seem to notice him but she slid her hand into his.

Sighing he turned back and watched Nariko. Syn grabbed her and lifted her high into the air. She growled and wrapped her legs around his arm and twisted. Syn's grip broken she pushed off and landing in a crouch and rolled to the side as he slammed his fist into the ground.

She looked nervous suddenly. Ix sat straighter.

Nariko stood up and narrowed her eyes, Syn was crouched and he raced towards her. She was stunned for a moment, a moment to long. As she twisted to avoid him he caught her and lifted her up slamming her into the wall behind her. She gasped as the air left her lungs and her vision went blank.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it ;)

I love Talan way to much. tehe

Lia is up to something can you guess what it is?


	4. Chapter 4

Hey all! I know its been a long time since I last updated, just my boyfriend came up from the states to see me :) So we been busy, movies, working, building a fence...playing fallout and skyrim random stuff. And I been out trail riding and hanging out with my horse.

Anywho! Sorry again for all the mistakes I type really fast and I try to go back and find them! I do! I just sometimes miss the little ones :P

I thought I would try to do something a little different this chapter. If it sucks tell me...or not...I kinda like how it turned out...just I REALLY suck at thinking of names for people and things sooo yeah.

Also! Thanks to everyone who reviewed my last chapters! :D It means alot! I love feedback! :D

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Nariko blinked through the flickering light. Opening her eyes she groaned and looked around. As she slowly came awake she remembered Syn coming at her. They were fighting, well practicing. He hit her hard and she fell into darkness.

She felt horrible. Her head hurt and her chest was tight. Groaning she tried to move and frowned. She couldn't. Panic started to set in. Looking around she realized she was in a pod, and restrained.

She tried to move her arms but they were strapped down at her sides. Growling she looked around trying to focus. Then she saw it. A pannel a few feet abover her showed she was about to enter Atmos. She shut her eyes and took a deep breath, waiting for the pod to rip into the atmos. Her bones and muscles felt like they were on fire as it fell through the sky. The small window lit up.

Narikos eyes were shut tight but the bright light was blinding. She turned her head away and whimpered. What was going on? Did Syn do this? Panic was setting in again as the small pod shook violently. Nariko knew it would be over soon, but it felt like it was never ending.

She couldn't believe Syn would do this! After she mated with him! How dare he! She felt the rage starting to boil. Then the pod slammed into the planet, jarring her body. She whimpered and felt the restraints release.

The front of the pod released and she psuhed herself up and jumped down, landing on green moss. She looked around and saw trees, strange large trees. She pushed herself up, looking around. Where in the cosmos was she? She looked down at her wrist and pressed a few buttons. After a moment she frowned. Earth?

Sighing she walked back over to the wreck of a pod and climbed in, looking around. She pressed a few buttons and the pannel slid back to reveal the communication device. Whoever sent her here had destroyed the communication device, and tracking system. Ripped it to shreds. Sighing her shoulders slumped and she stood back up. Behind the seat was her pack, and basic survival pack. She pulled hers our and rumaged through it. Then frowned.

Everything was here. Her old gear, her mask. She felt cold dread slither up her spine. He really wanted her gone. Tears filled her eyes and she growled, how dare he! She sniffled and rubbed her eyes. He took her from her clan, she should have faught with him. She winced at the thought, he would have crushed her in seconds. Nariko turned back to her wrist and hit the button for Syn. Nothing, she checked signal strenght and deflated. He was no where near earth.

She sighed and stood up. Turning she moved through the forest. After a few minutes she was feeling light headed. She checked the air and groaned, there was more oxygen then nitrogen. She sighed in defeat she pulled her mask out and clipped it on, hooking it to her pack. After a few moments she started to felt better.

She kept moving, anger intensifying with every step.

Syn was furious. He stormed through his ship. When he went to check on Nariko she was gone, then a moment later a pod was detected leaving. When he tried to intercept it the controls were jammed.

He stopped and turned glaring down at Lia. She was leaning against wall watching him. Malevolence in her eyes. "She was a distraction...I needed her gone"

"So your the one." Syn snarled moving forwards.

She held up a hand, in it was the tracking system. Syn snarled, his tail whipping around behind him. He didn't care anymore. Lia had gone behind his back. He was seeing red, he grabbed her by the throat and lifted her up off the ground slamming her hard against the wall. "I should feed you to the hounds!" He roared.

Lia barked a laugh. "But then you wouldn't find your little play thing."

Syn paused and flared his tusks behind his mask. Every part of his being screamed at him to end her life. But then he wouldn't see Nariko. His tail twitched and he growled low.

"Take me to her. Or I will kill you Lia." He warned.

Nariko paused in the forest. She was going in circles. She looked around, feeling embarassed. She never actually went out on her own. She always had someone, be it Kor'ok, Dark'ken or Asteros. She was in the middle of a breakdown when a strange sound broke the silence.

It was a loud deep barking. She tilted her head and frowned. What was it? She moved silently towards it then her eyes widened in horror. There were Oomans sanding around her pod. Silently she cursed herself and looked around. There were four men and a three women. And a few large, creatures. She frowned. They looked like hounds but smaller.

She moved forwards a little to try and get a better look. They oomans were all in the same uniform. And had weapons. She swollowed and cursed her luck. Syn left her here with no weapons. She winced. Then one of the hound like creatures turned and looked at her. Her world slowed a moment. He was frozen, looking up to where she was crouched. Then the oomans noticed him staring and turned. Nariko then turned and raced away her heard beat pounding in her ears.

Behind her there was a explosion of noise. Choatic barking and yelling. She jumped over a fallen log and rolled coming up to her feet and running. She glanced back and saw the hounds jump over the falling tree.

She felt like she was back on the game planet, and the hound was chasing her. Fear pumped through her body and she turned back twisting around the side of a tree. A ooman was there waiting for her. Gun raised. She slid to a stop and fell backwards.

The hounds circled her snarling and snapping. One jumped towards her and she brought her leg up catching it in the throat and pushing it away. The male infront of her growled something out. The other oomans were now in ear shot calling out to each other. Nariko pushed herself up. The male infront of her looked confused and she held her hands up, a sign of surrender.

"Enough! Stop!" She called out, her body shaking. The hounds were still barking and she winced as one got close.

Erik frowned at her. She looked human, but was wearing a strange mask and outfit. He had his gun trained on her. One of the dogs jumped for her and she snarled pushing it away with a powerful kick.

"Heel!" He called out. The dogs backed up but still barked and growled at her.

She was Eriks height, dark hair. And pale skin. She wore black armor and had a strange mask like the creatures they were hunting.

He watched as she pushed herself up, her body was shaking. He frowned. As she put her hands up she growled out a word. "Ki'cte! Mo!" He frowned. Was she speaking in that aliens language?

The others came closer.

"Holy crap what is it?" Jason panted.

Amanda raised her gun and they group surrounded her.

"On the ground!" Daniel yelled at her. She turned her head towards him. Erik shook his head at Dan. "I said, On! The! Ground!"

She looked back at Erik. Sighing Erik lowered his gun. "Dan, she probally dosen't understand you."

Dan moved towards her. She growled low in her throat. It was a warning. The dogs began to growl back. When he ws close enough he went to shove her. She twisted away and hissed at him.

It sounded like clicks and grunts. All eight of them blinked.

She folded her arms and huffed and then began to rant something. Waving her arms at the dog that tried to bit her. He bared its teeth and she turned and snarled at it, it backed away. Then she huffed and turned back.

There was prolonged silence. Erik looked towards Dan. He looked stunned.

Nariko watched the one move towards her, gun pulled tight against his shoulder. He was yelling at her. He got close and reached towards her. Rage filled her and she growled at him turning away.

"Don't you dare touch me!" She snarled. "First I get screwed over, literally! Then get sent to this lame ass planet were your little hound tries to bite me! And I am unarmed!" She huffed annoyed and turned away.

The male infront of her smiled and laughed looking towards the others. She heard him say something, but didn't know what he said. Which annoyed her. She lifted her wrist up and pressed a few symbols. Then heard the Oomans yelling at her again. She rolled her eyes annoyed and pointed at it.

"I can't understand you..."

When they looked confused. She gunted. And pressed another button.

"Put it down!"

She smiled behind the mask. Nailed it!

"No."

All of them looked stunned.

"Listen, this device can translate for me." She said pointing at her wrist. "And you."

"That is pretty impressive." The one infront of her with the gun grunted. His eyes were full of hostility. "Now take your mask off."

Nariko barked a laugh. "I can't...the oxygen in the air makes me sick."

His gun was in her face again. "I said take it off."

"Come on Dan." The one she ran into said. He lowered his gun.

Nariko sighed. "If I pass out and end up in a drop ship again I will skin all of you." She reached up and unhooked the tubes and pulled the mask off. She scrunched up her nose in distaste as she breathed the air.

"Hand it over." Nariko narrowed her eyes.

"Dan, leave her alone."

"Stay out of this Erik!" Dan yelled.

Nariko rolled her eyes.

"Follow us." He growled. His eyes narrowing on her. She walked forwards, following two soliders. While him and the rest walked behind her. They walked back down towards her drop pod and winced. Feeling her anger well up inside her. She looked to the ground feeling betrayed.

Erik saw her eyes fill with pain and she looked away from the alien ship. Her hands balled into fists. He moved towards her. She glanced up and narrowed her gaze on him. He paused and turned looking towards the other soliders. They were watching her.

"Did you come here on your own?" He asked slowly.

She looked away and he saw rage. "Mo" She said. The translator traslated it. "No"

"So your by yourself?" He said slowly.

She looked at him and the rage was slowly subsiding and in its place she looked so lost, helpless. She said something and he listened to the wrist panel. "I was sent here, alone." There was a pause and she looked away. "He dosen't want me..." He could see tears in the corner of her eyes. "I'm just a weak human...-" she looked up at him awkwardly "-no offense"

Erik wasn't sure what she was talking about. Dan came through the clearing with the truck and Nariko backed up. Nervousness in her eyes.

"What is that?" She hissed.

"Its the land destoryer" Dan yelled.

Nariko grunted. Erik just shook his head, nudging her with the gun. She narrowed her eyes on him and she climbed into it. sitting down awkwardly on the leather seat. One of the females was already in and on her left. She watch Nariko closely.

Erik climbed into the jeep and sat down beside her.

Nariko tensed annoyed. The jeep was to crammed, the female was to close to her. As well as the other on her right. She growled low and the two looked at her.

"Quiet, freak" Nariko narrowed her eyes on the driver, Dan.

She didn't say anything as her wrist translated his words for her. Erik watched her whole body tense, and anger slid into her eyes. She was now hostile. He took a slow deep breath as the jeep moved towards the base.

Nariko was pushed out of the jeep, she pushed back. But the guns raised to her face again and she grunted. She was feeling light headed and dizzy. She tried blinking it away, but it didn't work. She took a few steps and collapased. Erik and Amanda ran to her.

"Hey! Hey! Get up!" Erik called out to her, rolling her over. Nariko groaned and blinked.

"Syn?" She mummbed.

Jaine looked up at Erik. "Whats wrong?"

"I think its our air." He said, he snapped his fingers in her face.

"Shes a human though, why can't she breath the air?" Amanda was confused. Erik looked towards Dan. He was holding her mask.

"Give me her mask!"

Dan looks at him as if he had three heads. After a few moments he stalked forwards and tossed it to him. Erik looked back and placed it over her face. He wasn't quite sure what to do. "Shit." He grumbled.

Nariko felt sick. She couldn't focus. Then something was placed on her face. First she paniced, not sure what was happening. Someone was lifting her then, someone on each side.

"Why did you send me here?" She mumbled, disoriented.

Eric frowned. Amanda looked towards him, she looked confused.

"Who sent you here?" Eric asked as they walked into the base. A few soliders at the entrance looked at them confused.

Nariko groaned and coughed. She could hardly breath, her mask was on but it wasn't hooked on properly. "Syn..." She groaned and whimpered.

Amanda and Eric stopped moving, Amanda used her ID badge to open the doors infront of them. It was going deeper into the complex. Nariko tried focusing on surroundings but her head was spinning and her legs felt like lead and the two holding her grunted and held on to her.

"Who's Syn?" Amanda asked. She needed to keep her awake.

Nariko tried to move away and their grip tightened in her.

"He's the one who sent me here...he took me from my clan." She was pulled into a large room and set down on a chair.

Amanda knelt down infront of her. "Your clan?" She asked frowning.

Nariko slumped forwards and whimpered.

Eric sighed and moved to the mask. "How do you hook this up?" He asked, quickly.

Nariko felt her vision swim then darkness.

Erik winced as she slumped backwards in the chair.

"Shit, we need to get her to Med bay" Amanda said, as she pudhed herself up and raced to the pannel on the wall. She hit a seris of buttons and called in for Medical.

Within moments the Medical team was there. Erik helped lift her onto the gurney.

"I think she can't breath our air." Erik said ask they walked quickly towards Medical.

The one scientist nodded, but frowned. "She's human, no?"

"Yes, but she was wearing the mask. And said something about passing out..."

The man looked up at him and nodded. "The alien use mainly Nitrogen based air to breath. Strange a human could breath..."

At the door the scientist turned and made Erik stop. "I need you to wait here."

Erik clentched his teeth and nodded, watching the man walk into the Medical Bay.

Nariko woke up and groaned her whole body was aching. She pushed herself up and looked around. The room was so dark, for a moment she swore she was still in Syn's room. But the room was way to small. She sighed and swung her legs over the side of the bed. As her feet touched the ground the lights slowly turned on and she pushed herself up.

Her hunter gear was gone and in its place were white baggy clothing. She frowned, annoyed and looked around. A large mirror stretched across the far wall. She walked towards it and looked at herself.

Her eyes were puffy, face pale. She winced at her reflection. Nariko's hair was no longer pulled neatly back but cascaded over her shoulders and hung loosley around her shoulders. There were bandages on her neck and she frowned. Pulling the shirt down and ripping the bandages off.

Her face flamed in embarassment and she quickly hide it and looked around embarassed. Under her bandages was the mark Syn left on her. It was bruised and ugly looking. She made sure she couldn't see it and turned looking around.

It was a small room, white. She curled her nose up in distaste. It was clean, and boring. She walked around touching the walls. There was a small window, she pulled herself up to the side and peeked out. It was a smalle enclosed area with Oomans walking around. They were all wearing matching uniforms and carrying weapons.

After a few moments she turned around and head to a small door. She looked around looking for a panel or a control to open it. After a moment she growled and kicked it. THe door flew open and banged on the wall, making Nariko jump surprised.

Looking around the room she walked in and frowned. It looked like a bathing room. A very, very small one. After a moment she turned and walked back out.

"Hey, hey!" Allan called to Erik. Turning Erik walked over to the scientist, who was busying eating a sandwich.

"Is she awake?" Erik asked, looking in. The girl was standing infront of the mirror examining herself. She frowned and pulled her bandages down then her face went red and she looked around embarassed. Erik frowned.

They watched her for a few moments. She stopped infront of the washroom and was looking at it a little confused then with a growl she kicked the door. Erik laughed.

"Should we tell her where she is?" Allan said between mouthfuls of cheese and bread.

Erik nodded, and reached for the mic.

"Your safe here."

She spun around and looked around. Then growled and clicked noises. Erik cursed. He had forgotten to leave her mask and wrist device in her room. Cursing he stood and grabbed them.

"Hey! Erik!" Allan growled at him as he ran around to the door.

Using Allan's key card he opened the door. Nariko looked ready to attack, her body was ociled tight. Erik held up his hands showing her the mask.

She relaxed and folded her hands and clicked something. It looked like a question, as she tilted her head and arched an eyebrow.

"Here you can talk to me using this." He said and tossed it. She side stepped it and it clattered to the floor. She looked away.

Erik sighed. He wasn't sure what to do. He walked towards her slowly. She narrowed her gaze on him and backed away. Reaching down he picked up her mask and wrist device. He straightened and held it out. She unfolded her arms and reached out to take it.

"Dak'ie Ell-osde" She said softly, making Erik frown. She pulled the wrist device on and then looked up at him.

He turned to go and he heard a soft squeak and felt her hand on his arm. He turned and looked at her. She looked a little embarassed and released him, looking at the floor sheepishly. He turned at frowned at her.

"Whats your name?" He asked, slowly. He listened to the soft clicking and growls her mask made and she looked up.

"Nariko."

He smiled and then turned to the mirror. "I'm going to take her to the commanders room. They wanted to question her."

Erik heard Nariko growl, it wasn't in anger. Just annoyance. He turned and looked at her, she was distracted by something, it was her shirt.

"Why did you take my hunter hear?" Her translator said.

"These are more practical, more comfortable."

She snorted in annoyance. "What if a hard meat came at me, or a hound?" Erik frowned, not knowing what she said. She looked up, and tilted her head. He blinked.

"Umm..." She didn't look pleased she rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Forget it. You Oomans don't know anything about combating aliens." She said, with a sigh.

Erik couldn't help but laugh at her. "Follow me, and don't wander away. The other soliders don't think you should be alive." He grunted the last part. She followed as it transflated for her and she barked a laughed.

"You sound like Syn." She followed close.

"You said that name before, who is that?" He asked causally, glancing at her. She looked distracted and she was quiet for a while.

"He is feared across the verse." She said quietly. Thinking about him, feeling anger and betrayal slither up her spine. "He sent me here, after everything, after..." Nariko looked down feeling tears prink her eyes.

Erik didn't press the commander would most likely interogate her some more.

They were passing a training room and she stopped looking inside.

"Nariko?" He asked turning around. She looked towards him then back in the room. There were a few people working out.

"Is this a sparring room?" She asked.

Erik walked back and looked in. A few soldiers were looking at her curiously. He nodded and glanced at his watch, they were still early. "Yes"

She walked in, her whole demeanor had changed. She strode across the floor, and jumped up on the platform. Erik walked towards her and pulled himself up. She turned and pushed his shoulder. He was surprised by the sudden shove and frowned.

She did it again. Nariko smiled behind the mask. She needed a work out. After a moment he sighed. "What are you doing?"

She frowned and stood up straighter. "I am challenging you?" She sounded a bit confused.

He looked around, a few soldiers were moving closer to them. He shrugged off his jacket and tossed his hat aside. Under his camo jacket was a white t-shirt with his dog tags handing loosely around his neck.

"I'll try not to-"

Nariko moved she was fast, he blocked her punch and attempted to push back but she had lifted herself up off the ground and vaulted over him. He twisted around but she swiped with one foot and hit his leg, behind the knee. He fell down, rolling over onto his back. She stopped and turned towards him.

She put a hand on her hip and tilted her head. A few soldiers laughed at him. Grounding his teeth, Erik rolled over. "I wasn't ready." He said.

She walked over to him. "Are you sure?" She asked.

He turned and started again, catching her off gaurd. She snarled behind the mask and his hand grabbed her sleeve. She twisted around and there was a tearing sound. He paused and she looked down at the ripped shirt. Underneath the shirt was bandages around her chest and neck. She looked up at him, he couldn't see her face but he assumed she was annoyed with him.

She pulled the rest off and tossed it away. Then launched towards him, he jumped out of the way. But to late, she shot her foot out and he started falling down. She watched as he fell.

"Yeild?" She asked as he hit the ground with a thud.

He groaned, pushing himself up.

"Hey, you having trouble grunt?" A soldier called, making the others laugh. Nariko looked towards him and tilted her head. Erik stood up straighter and ground his teeth together.

Nariko was advancing towards the one who called out. He moved to grab her but she already had jumped off the side of the platform and was moving towards the one. He raced to catch up with her.

Before she could push him in a challenge Erik caught her.

She turned towards him. Clicking furiously behind her mask. "He insulted you though." She said.

Erik gritted his teeth.

"Your going to let a women fight your battles?" Kevin asked. Amused.

Erik tensed. Nariko growled low.

"Come on, we have to report to the commander." He growled at her. She tensed but nodded reluctantly.

They walked out but Nariko was still tense.

Syn back handed Lia across the control room. Ti tensed but knew not to interfere.

She roared and pushed herself up. Syn moved quickly. He hit her and she swiped at him, missing. His tail wrapped around her foot and dragged her across the floor. She roared out in rage.

"You are no longer needed in my service and are banished from my clan." He spun around to the other warriors and hunters. "If any of you shall try to assist her, help her, or speak to her. You will be killed and body fed to the hounds" He snarled seeing red. Ti tensed but looked away.

The hunters said nothing just looked down. Lia was still struggling against Syn.

He looked down at her, pushing her down with a clawed foot. "You will now take me to Nariko. Or you will suffer." Lia was terrifyed, angry. But she was more scared then anything at the moment.

She looked towards Ti. He wasn't even looking at her. Hurt crept into her chest and she looked back at Syn. He had refused to wear his mask and everyone could see his anger. His red eyes were narrowed on her in anger, his tusks clipped angerily together.

Swallowing she turned towards the controls and nodded.

He reacher down, grabbing her tusk and pulling her up. She yelped in anger. He pulled he close and growled. "If you try to trick me, I will enjoy taking your life."

Lia growled and he pushed her towards the controls. She hit a few and a small planet in the Omega sector popped up. Earth. The Ooman planet.

He growled low in his throat at her.

Nariko was sitting in a huge room, the walls were a cream color, with rust. She scanned the room saw three small windows. Each had bars on them and the glass had a strange mesh embedded in the pannel itself. The table infront of her was a metal table, with dents and scratches in it.

Erik was standing behind her, he wasn't moving. His hands were behind his back. She groaned and leaned forwards, bored.

"Something wrong?"

She listened to his translator and sighed. "Why do you ooman just sit around all day?" She whined. Erik laughed.

"Well what did you do before?"

She paused, thinking. "Heal hunters, warriros, elders. Train, mostly train. Eat. Bath with hunters." She sighed and smiled behind the mask remembering the huge bath. "Mate-"

Erik coughed. "What?"

She laughed and shook her head.

The door creaked open and she looked up. A women in a lab coat walked in and man in uniform. The women walked over to her, and sat down across from her.

They were silence for a while.

"Where are you from?" The women asked in a monotone voice.

Nariko thought for a minute. "From Cetanu's Clan."

"Why are you here?"

"I was sent here." Nariko answered.

"Why?"

Nariko clentched her fists together. "I...I'm not sure why, I just was sent here..." She said slowly, painfully.

"Who sent-"

"Syn." Nariko growled low. Anger rising.

"Who is that?" She asked.

Nariko groaned and sat back in the chair. "Why am I here?"

The female looked agrivated. "I am the one asking the questions. Please-"

Nariko growled low. Pushing herself up and leaning forwards. "Syn, hes the leader of my clan, hes a feared hunter and warrior across the verse. Happy?" Nariko grunted, sitting down. "Now, why am I here?"

The female narrowed her gaze, but remained silent. "You trespassed on restricted area. And your 'ship' caused a commercial airplane to land abruptly."

Nariko sat back and folded her arms. Not sure what to say to that. "Well...I didn't choose to come here, and if I did I would have been more careful. But my previous clan had outlawed hunting of oomans, unless...prevoked of course. And I havn't been with Syn's clan to know if they hunt Oomans. I know Syn hates them with a passion. After all they did mess with his DNA."

Nariko was rambling, something she did when she was nervous. Everything felt so surreal right now.

The women just blinked at her. Nariko nervously looked around. Then leaned forwards. "Look, I know I am weird. You probaly all are weirded out by me. And I talk a lot, especially when I am nervous. I didn't come here, I didn't even know this planet existed."

At that last comment the lady looked up from her papers. "But you were born here were you not?" She frowned.

Nariko tilted her head. "Well...maybe...I was rescued from hard meats when I was still a baby by my friend, he was like a father to me." She paused thinking hard. She honestly couldn't remember a time before the hunters. She looked down, feeling sad. She missed them more then anything.

Syn had dragged Lia to the control room. He needed her in his view so she wouldn't scheme something more sinister behind his back. He clentched his fist in anger. He wanted to rip her to pieces, slowly.

He purred at the thought.

Syn was coming up on earth. He started the scan for Nariko already. In her wrist device there was a tracker and he should be coming in range soon.

"Why do you need her?" Lia growled. She was sitting in a chair looking not to pleased.

Syn growled low. "I promised her I wouldn't let anyone hurt her." He growled low.

She barked a laugh. "Yet you are the one who knocked her unconscience"

Syn winced, then snarled at her. She looked away, rolling her eyes.

Within a few minutes a small red dot showed up on his radar and he purred.

* * *

Sorry if it was a little hectic...

translations:

Dak'ie Ell-osde - Thank you (I couldn't find a translator for that word :P I guess Yautja dont apologize very often. Soooo I just made it up *cowers* dun hurt me!)


End file.
